After the Graduation
by Jumpship82
Summary: Lily and James are graduating from Hogowarts, and just when they think they have the best lives things keep changing, ok so i sux at summeries, but please read story, Sirius, Remus, and Peter show up in story alot, and there are a lot of my OC and pairing
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Reasoning  
  
"May i please have your attention," said an old man named Albus Dumbledore. "It is now time for me to introduce this year's validvitorian. "  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"James! Sh! Be quiet! I want to hear who it is this year," said a beautiful girl with emerald green eyes and dark auburn colored hair.  
  
"Why?" said James; who had jet-black hair that looked like it had never seen a comb in its life. He was also tall and thin and very toned, his eyes' were a deep dark blue.  
  
"Yes Lily, Why should we be quite when we all already know that you got it." Said a tall, slim guy that looked like James but had a combed hair that was brown; this guy went by the name of Sirus Black.  
  
"So what, plus you never know it could be someone else because things could have changed we don't know what we got on all of our finals."  
  
"You know I think that she has a point here... maybe we should listen to old Dumbledore," said Sirus.  
  
"See!" Lily stated.  
  
"Yes," continued Sirus cutting Lily short of her thought. "It would be very easy if you didn't score highest so far on all the tests we have gotten back."  
  
"And if" continued James. "You weren't the Head Girl."  
  
"And if" cut in Sirus, "You weren't a prefect."  
  
"But, you were." James stated. "So there is a, well i would say a 99.9% chance that you are."  
  
Lily just stood there with this annoyance look on her face while James and Sirus had this evil grin on their faces.  
  
"Now," continued Sirus, "why don't you let James Potter your Boyfriend and I, Sirus Black have fun since these are our last hours that we will be here as students."  
  
James now had this puppy sad look on his face with a tear coming down his cheek. Sirus quickly glanced at James and continued talking.  
  
"Now look what you did Lily you're making James cry out of sorrow. Why don't you just leave us alone this one time so and let us have fun instead of listening to Dumbledore's long agonizing speech and then what will be your long and, err.delightful speech. Look what I am saying Lily," said Sirius, who had the same look as James on his face now, "is that we just wanted to pull one last prank."  
  
James and Sirus look liked they were just going to start balling and never stopped.  
  
Lily just looked at them. "Well."  
  
"Lily please? do it for me and I'll love you more then ever."  
  
"James you know I know that you love me. And you know that wont work on me anymore." Lily responded.  
  
"Come on Lily just leave us alone to pull of this one last prank." Pleaded Sirus.  
  
Lily just stood there staring at them with her mouth open.  
  
"Oh i don't know," Lily said. "Err...."  
  
"Please Lily, just this one last time." said James.  
  
"Please Lily, I promise, I mean we promise that you won't regret it," added in Sirus.  
  
"Oh fine, It better be a good one though," Lily said in a mater-of-fact tone of voice. "And quick or a teacher will notice that u guys are gone."  
  
"We promise you that it will be the best one this schools ever seen."  
  
"Trust us Lily this one will be so great that it will go down in a history book," said James.  
  
"Is there even a book that has a record of all the pranks that were ever done at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well no," said a boy in front of them who had been listening to their whole entire conversation.  
  
He had dirty blond hair and was average in height and weight for his age he also had bluish-green eyes.  
  
"Remus don't you agree with us that she won't regret it." said James.  
  
"I know she won't regret us doing it, I just don't know how we are going to be able to do it with out something going wrong."  
  
"Remus we've been going over this for 5 months now on what we're going to do." Said Sirus.  
  
"And you know" continued James that we been practicing that charm that stops time for 5 months now, so what's there to worry about."  
  
"James," Lily cut in," you're not talking about that one that Professor Flickwick told us about that not even all the most powerful wizards can do. The one that just freezes time and everything that is happening in that moment except the person or people who preformed the charm. Do I even want to here the answer to this?"  
  
James, Remus and Sirus just look at her with evil grins spreading wide across their faces.  
  
"You guys have done it be for haven't you."  
  
They all just keep on looking at her.  
  
"How did I know?"  
  
"Because you know us better then our parents do," said James in an innocent voice.  
  
"But when did you guys do it cans it can only be preformed once a month. And you know how the stars have to be in the right position and how everything has to be just right for it to work."  
  
"Lily, we already know that," said Sirus. "Ok, so you 3 guys are going to do something that less then a handful of wizards can do and only after you guys have only tried it once, just great." stated Lily.  
  
"Um, try 5 times Lily," said Sirus.  
  
"What?!?!" Said Lily. "You guys are so crazy sometimes I hope you know that" said Lily. "Just one last thing, Why didn't you let Sirius's girlfriend and I in on this prank? Wait don't tell me you actually let Peter in, on this prank when you guys have let us be on more pranks then him and have proven to be way more useful, then that little him."  
  
"Audrey, hey! You will not believe what's going to happen," said Lily.  
  
"What? Tell me now cause I want to know what you guys have been talking about these last 10 minutes." Audrey replied.  
  
"Dumbledore has been talking for 10 mins already! Said Lily.  
  
"Yes! now just tell me before I punch you," said Audrey.  
  
"Audrey don't say that you'll punch me when I know that you won't. But James, Sirus, Remus and Peter have been planning a prank without us for 5 months! Can you believe them they include Peter but not us! After all we have done to help them these last 7 years its like our friendship to them and what we have gone through means nothing to them. All the detentions and getting them out tight spots when they should of been expelled. What were we thinking? I think'll regret it the rest of my life helping them now."  
  
"You have to be joking Lily," said Audrey.  
  
"I'm not and then to think I am going to let them go on with it, with out spilling.  
  
"Lily have you been drinking to much butterbeer cause you're not acting like you're self letting them do something without us being involved," said Audrey.  
  
"I think i might be." Semi-laughed Lily.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I know the first chapter is kind of bad, but it'll get better, please review!!!!!  
  
Quick note, you will find that there will be small errors in the story every once in a while, I'll try to prevent them as much as possible though.  
  
Jessie * 


	2. Chapter 2 Curious

"Aurdrey and Lily will you just face the facts? 1.You're girls and we're boys so how were we suppose to get you into our dorm everynight.2.Yo-"  
  
"Sirus!" Lily cut in, "you guy could just of used James' cloak. So there was real-"  
  
"Wait?!?" James cut in cutting of Lily's trail of thought. "How did you know about my cloak?"  
  
"James, you think that I, I mean Audrey and I wouldn't of have notice? Notice that one moment you were seen with Sirus and then the next Sirus was all by himself. Or When Sirus would seem to be all by himself for hours, When you two are found planning a prank every min of the day for 7 years? Do you we're 2 year-olds who would believe the same excuse 100 times in a row? Look everyone know that how you two would die for each other cause you guys have a closer friendship then anyone else!"  
  
"So," cut in Audrey," Seeing Sirus alone wouldn't lead us to believe that something was up?"  
  
"Okay I get the point," said James cutting both Audrey and Lily off from further explanation of how they both knew. "I sorry that I,"  
  
"James we don't have time for this we have to do it now while we still can or it will be to late and all our planning will go to waste." said Sirus  
  
"Fine, ready Sirus?" said James  
  
Sirus nodded his meaning "yes."  
  
"Remus" James continued, "get Peter he's in the front row."  
  
Remus looked around for a short chubby kid named Peter.  
  
"You see him?"  
  
"Yeah I see him; Pesp Peter. Hey Peter. "  
  
The boy named Peter turned around to see who was calling his named.  
  
"What?" Peter asked in a not so low whisper.  
  
"Do it on the count of three." said Remus.  
  
"Now?!?"  
  
"Yes now," James cut in.  
  
"Fine, I'm ready," Peter replied in a cowardly voice.  
  
"Ready James and Sirus?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes we're ready we have only been waiting for half a century" said James and Sirus in a half whispering, half-yelling voice.  
  
"I was just making sure."  
  
"You guys do know what you're are doing right, and that if it doesn't go right a lot of bad things could happen?" Lily asked, in a worried voice.  
  
"Yes, Lily we know what we're doing. Just trust me, said James.  
  
"You know I do but."  
  
"There's no time for this now!" cut in Sirus.  
  
"Sirus, can't you just let James and Lily talk for a minute. I think you guys could wait a moment longer. Just think if something goes wrong,"  
  
"Audrey nothing will go wrong."  
  
"But if it does this could be the last time we would ever see you," said Audrey. "And I think that Lily is more important to James then any prank of your guys. "  
  
"Audrey, Sirus is right we have to do it now, or it will be to late."  
  
"Audrey, what were we thinking, thinking that they would talk to us before they do something more dangerous then anything they have ever tried." Lily stated.  
  
"That's so them to act that way. Boys" said Audrey in a somewhat irritated voice. "You can't live without them, but u can't live with them."  
  
"I know that you can't live with out me Audrey," said Sirus in a loving but superior voice.  
  
"Oh so now you will talk to me when a minute ago you guys had to do it just then," said Audrey in a loving and irritated voice.  
  
"You guys ready yet? Not to be mean or anything but we don't have all day" cut in Remus.  
  
"Right then Remus buddy," said Sirus. "I can't believe they are actually going to do this" Lily said to Audrey.  
  
"I know."  
  
"3, 2, 1 now! Said Remus ignoring Lily and Audrey.  
  
Right then James, Sirus, Remus, and Peter started talking in an old forgotten Egyptian language.  
  
"Weird" said James.  
  
"Yeah it's weird all right," said Sirus "but what were you expecting James?"  
  
"Well not this it was one thing to see a bird stop in mid air and look as if it was going to break but it's another when its people. They look like they are dead but yet they're still alive."  
  
"Jj-j-amm-ess" stuttered Peter, "we need to go to work or our time will run out."  
  
Sirus look from Remus to then to James, who look so concentrated as if he was a little kid trying to learn how to ride a broom for the first time (or in muggle standers learning to ride a bike). James just gave Sirus a nod and turned to go to the other side of the great hall to get to work.  
  
"Remember don't touch anyone," said Sirus.  
  
He turned to follow James. Remus went the other way. Peter slowly walked behind Remus, while Sirius's last words keeping through his head. When he started To walk past where Audrey and Lily were standing he stop wondering why Sirus had told them not to touch anyone when they were going to have to touch people.  
  
"James, what will happen if I were to touch someone?" Peter quietly asked, reaching out to lay a finger upon her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rachel ~ Thanks a bunch and you already know how I sux at spelling, but Courtie is going to be helping me for now on. TtlY  
  
Rich and Famous ~ I really happy that you like my story so far, hopefully you'll continue to like it. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Misskittyfantasitico12889 ~ Hey Courtie, well since I'll be seeing you at school and will be talking to you during Spanish and Choir I'm going to make this shorter then what I would have said since I've already talk to you about it. Thanks for reading it, I really glad that you like it. And I know this chapter is short too, shorter then the first but I wanted to get something posted so I decided to make this one shorter, do you know how long it takes to correct something that's over 6,000 words?!? And like I told you I added the RON LIKES HERMOINE thing in my profile, I'll be adding your name to my list very soon, basically when I have time. And if you think that you've had one of the longest reviews trust me you haven't, you should of seen the one I wrote yesterday and my cat is in front of the screen. Kind of annoying, well I'll syl bye!  
  
Idontknowwhoiam ~ I'm glad you like the idea, but what should I try to improve about my writing style, I was trying to figure that one out, if you could tell me I'd really like it. This is also my first story I've ever written, so, but thanks for telling me something that I need to improve just tell me what exactly you mean, and I'll try to fix it.  
  
Ok well I hope you guys like this chapter, I g2g, it's 10:20 and I still have to write a freakin speech, for speech class see you guys all later, One quick thing this story is long! I mean very long, I've already have over 79,000 words written. Just thought I would for warn you guys  
  
Toodles Jessie 


	3. Chapter 3 Impressions

Chapter 3 Impressions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer ~ Even though you already know this, I do not one anything that looks like it belongs to J K Rowling, being Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Malfoy, Snape, Dumbledore. But everything else is mine so keep your hands off it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3 Impressions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James turned around. "STOP! DON'T YOU DARE LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON HER!" James yelled while sprinting subconsciencously over to where Peter was standing. Sirius turned around to find James almost all the way across the Great Hall fuming, as he had never done before. One look at hi face told him everything.  
  
"Peter! Go and help Remus and leave them for us to deal with! Don't You Know That You Could Have Killed Her! Don't You Ever Listen To Us? Well if you didn't hear us the first 500 Times I'll Tell You Again! Leave Everyone Alone! Do Not Touch Them! At All! Especially Audrey And Lily, You Stupid Fat Git! And If You Ever Try To Touch Lily Or Audrey Again In Anyway You Will Wish You Were Never Born!" Sirius yelled. Peter looked at him with a terrified look on his face. He had never seen Sirius act this way before. To him SIrius looked as if he was some king that had this great aurora of superiority around him. Peter, being the coward he was, left to go and find Remus and help him. Sirius then turned around to face James who was more furious than he'd ever seen him. Sirius already knew what James was going to say to him. Words weren't needed. For he'd been just as scared that Peter would kill Lily. "I will never forgive him. He will pay for this if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"Are you going to tell Lily then that she almost died?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"James, we got to get a move on it. Do you have the potion with you?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, here pour half of it into your hands, then according to the book we should be able to touch the people without killing them. Why do they have to make time stopping spells involve, like, 50 other potions and spells?"  
  
"I have no idea James." Sirius responded in a half-laughing voice while doing what James had told him. James then took the bottle from him and put it on his hands, which turned blue. "So who should we try it on first to make sure we didn't make it go wrong Sirius?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let's see, ah! Here we have a volunteer, Mr. Malfoy. Pleasure seeing you today. Sirius just started laughing while James was making this into some talk show that they had watched during Muggle Studies.  
  
"Now Mr. Malfoy," continued James, who was now acting like he had a microphone in his hand.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're doing... no answer, well then Lucius Malfoy since you won't ever know what we're about to do to you, I'll let you in on what we are going to do. We are going to test a potion on you that we have never made before. If all goes well you will be just fine, but if we made a mistake you will die, simple as that, are you ready? Sirius, what do you think? Should we try it on him or someone else?"  
  
Been waiting for this since the day I saw him on the train and had to look at his slicked back hair and his dumb looking clothes, it was so ugly he almost made me go blind. Deserves it too if you ask me. James then put his hands on Malfoy's chest.  
  
All of a sudden a bluish- orb appeared around him and Malfoy. As soon as the orb had appeared it had disappeared. Sirius thinking that it looked fun put his hands on some Ravenclaw person whom he had never talk to before, or if he did he didn't remember the person. The same thing happened again. Once the orb was gone, Sirius stepped away. For a moment he felt like he was completely frozen. He looked down at his hands only to find that there were markings on them.  
  
"James, look at your hands."  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
James, feeling stupid, looked at his hands only to be as awed by them as Sirius was, for there was a blue- illuminated design. The design itself was so complex that not even the most talented artist would even know where to begin in trying to draw the design. The marking on James and Sirius hands slowly started to fade away.  
  
"We better get back to work James."  
  
"How much time do we have left?"  
  
"About 3 turns of the hour glass."  
  
So James and Sirius, for the next 3 hours , were dragging out all sorts of contraptions they had stored in unused class-rooms and unused closets.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Mean while ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Peter, what did you do now to upset no, better yet, frighten Sirius and James?" asked Remus in an irritated voice.  
  
"You want to know?" asked Peter in a trying to stay cool voice. "I'll tell you."  
  
"I was walking by Lily, Audrey, and that girl Haydee that you've been hanging out with a lot lately, and the rest of Lily's friends. So I stopped in front of Lily to touch her lips to see if they were as soft and sweet as the last time that I remembered kissing her. Then James came running over and starts yelling at me, then Sirius joins him and starts yelling at me too. Then they had to go into some long explanation of what could have happened. Then they finally stop yelling at me after what seemed like an hour. When it was no big deal" said Peter who was still trying to stay cool.  
  
He would still be in his first year if it weren't for them. He was also jealous of them cause he knew that they were way more powerful and they also always seemed to get the hottest girls in their year.  
  
"Peter What Were You Thinking? Why Can't You Just Listen To Them For Once In Your Life?!?! You Know That They Have A Reason Why They Didn't Want You To Touch Anyone. And What Were You Thinking When You Kissed Lily, When She's James' Girlfriend? You'd Be Dead Right Now If He Found Out!!!"  
  
"So now are you going to give me an hour-long speech too?" asked Peter cowardly.  
  
"Just get to work you filthy git," spat Remus in disgust. "Whatever. "  
  
~*~*~*~* A few minutes later *~*~*~*~  
  
"When did you even kiss her cause I know she wouldn't let you kiss her without her knowing," Remus said out loud because it keep going through his mind and he couldn't keep it in anymore.  
  
"I gave her a sleeping draft and that's where it all started," said Peter smirking at Remus.  
  
"How could you? That is so wrong man! You know that you are completely worthless. I don't even know why we're your friends when you would be friends with anyone who would watch you. You only do things if you see what you're going to get out of it." With that Remus said nothing more to Peter unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 2 hours and 50 min. later *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remus, you guys done yet?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yeah," said Remus in reply, "how much time do we have left?"  
  
"Err.... About 5, 10 minutes, you guys need to pick up anything that isn't needed and then go back to your places. James and I are done so he's just sitting and waiting now and I am going back over to my place now. Oh, and Remus, remind Peter there not to Touch Anything!"  
  
Remus figured he was still too mad at Peter to say anything to him.  
  
Sirius started heading back to the other side of the hall, when he walked by Audrey. He subconsciously stopped. For the first time he really noticed how beautiful she was, not that he didn't notice before he just really noticed it today. Her long soft blond hair, her big greenish-blue eye, her soft but sweet complexion.  
  
"Earth to Sirius!! Are you there?"  
  
"Oh um, yeah I 'm here. Where else would I be, on the moon?  
  
"For a minute there I thought you were. The spell is going to start wearing off in a minute so you need to get back here."  
  
Sirius quickly got back to his place. They both just stood there waiting for something to happen. A flash of blue light appeared, and the glassy looking people started to look normal again.  
  
"And now with our anymore delay , this years valedictorian , Lillian Evans." announced Dumbledore. Lily started to go up to the stage when someone taped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find that it was who she thought it was , James and Sirius. They both gave her a look that said "See we told you". Lily just smirked at them and turned to go up on stage. Once Lily was up on stage she started giving what was suppose to be an on-the-spot speech.  
  
Sirius turned to James who started making an impression of what was suppose to be Lily but looked more like a girl who just won some beauty pageant, like Miss. America. Then someone behind him hit him on the right shoulder. Sirius turned around to see who it was. It was Kelly Stanek (Stan-ick) one of Lily's best friends.  
  
"Sirius could you please just not do an impression this one time, you know how important this is to her, and that if it were you up there she wouldn't be doing this to you. "  
  
"But I'm not up there," said Sirius in an irritated voice. Kelly and Sirius had never been close friends , they were just people who would put up with each other. And they put up with each other because of Lily since she had asked it of them or at least when she was around.  
  
"Sirius," cut in Audrey, "Kelly's right."  
  
"Look, Sirius," cut in Jessica Gratch, a girl that was in Ravenclaw. She had brown eyes and hair she was also tall and thin.  
  
"Who are you again?"  
  
"Jessica Gratch , we've meet a couple of times before. I'm a close friend of Lily's."  
  
"Oh! I remember you, weren't you that girl who slipped and-"  
  
"Yeah," said Jess cutting Sirus short so people around her wouldn't hear what happened to her at the last dance.  
  
"So, what were you going to say now?"  
  
"I'll make this quick , if you want, or would you like me to tell you it the long way? Take your pick."  
  
"Who do you think I am, just make it quick and get to the point.  
  
"Ok this is what it comes down to, Sirius. Shut up and stop making stupid impressions of what is supposed to be Lily."  
  
Sirius just looked at her in the eye for a moment evilly.  
  
"Oh! Hi Jess, where did you come from? Asked James, who really wasn't paying attention to what was going on, only catching parts of the conversation at a time.  
  
"I've been standing behind you guys the whole time."  
  
"I guess I didn't notice you, sorry."  
  
"Figures, look can you tell Sirius to shut-up cause he isn't listening to any of us and he only listens to you."  
  
"But I am enjoying the impressions," said James. "I don't think he would listen to me."  
  
"James, Lily is your girlfriend."  
  
"Ok you're right," said James. "Sirius shut up when you're done, of course."  
  
"How typical!" said Jess in a lower whispering voice then she had already been talking in.  
  
"What was that Jess?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all, just talking to myself (yeah right), just deep in thought about things, (as if),  
  
"What things?" asked Sirius, who was giving her the evil eye.  
  
"Are you keeping something from us?" asked James.  
  
"If I was, which I'm not, it wouldn't be any of your business now would it?" Jess said cleverly  
  
"We can make our business to know," said James, "and you can make sure that we will find it out, so you might as well as tell us now or you might find we let something slip about the dance."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh we would," said James.  
  
"James Andrew Potter!!" a girl spoke in the closest tone - of - voice you could get to yelling with out people noticing. Her name was Laura.  
  
James knew who it was right away; it was his twin sister who looked like him in very few ways. She had blond hair and was tanner then him. She was 5'7", 3 inches shorter than him and had blue green eyes. She was also half an hour younger than him. The only ways that they were alike was that they were both thin, and had the same shape of eyes and noses and that they shared a birthday and that they both took a likening to bending (breaking in most cases) the rules. Other then that you wouldn't be able to tell they were twins unless you were told.  
  
"I have 4 words for you," said Laura.  
  
"And they would be what mother, oops, I mean Laurie Jadie?"  
  
"Shut the Hell up!"  
  
"Did Lily just say my name? asked James.  
  
"Yes," said Laura," but that's not the point, the point is, he wasn't listening to us, he was listening to Lily.  
  
He didn't care at that moment if all the spells started going off at the wrong time or if he was caught and didn't get his diploma. Or the fact that his sister and he were in the middle of a fight and that she was still talking to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And so school just continued and I made more friends then I ever thought I would. Friends like Dawn, James, Audrey, Laura, Jessica, Kelly, Kelsey, Remus, and Sirius. Those are just a few of my friends that are in the same year as me. They were there for me when I needed them the most. So I now know that even though this is an ending, that they will continue to be there for me and help me. But this is also the beginning and I know that they'll help me with what ever comes to be. With friends we can only do small things. But with true friends at our side we can go on to do great things. "  
  
Lily smiled while the audience clapped then walked off the stage.  
  
"Thank you Lily," said Dumbledore. "Now, I'll be calling up each student, would you please save your applause until every student has received his or her diploma. Once everyone's name has been called up we will start ordering our dinners. We will then end the night with the dance. Thank you."  
  
~~~~  
  
"And this where the fun begins," Sirius evilly whispered.  
  
Dumbledore then started to read off the names of the students. Actabot, Kyle, Ravenclaw. He then went up to get his diploma shook hands with Dumbledore and then went to the other side of the stage. Black, Sirius, Gryffindor. Bledevol (ble-de-vole), Chris, Slytherin. Boil, Trent, Gryffindor. Clark, Matthew Ravenclaw, Crabbe, Broderick, Slytherin  
  
.... Evens, Lily, Gryffindor. Folic, Elizabeth, Hufflepuff.... Fuller, Ryan Hufflepuff, Gratch, Jessica, Gryffindor. Laurence, Katie, Ravenclaw. Lupin, Remus, Gryffindor.Malfoy, Lucius, Slytherin. Mclead, Haydee, Gryffindor. Miller, Artemis, Ravenclaw. Moller, Domonic, Slytherin.... Pettigrew, Peter  
  
, Gryffindor. Rosenberg, Dawn, Gryffindor Malfoy didn't answer him instead he just turned to the front of the Great Hall.  
  
~~  
  
"You guys may now walk off and the stage to go sit by your families to eat," said Professor McGonagall. So they all started heading down the stairs to go sit by there families. Malfoy reach down in his pocket as he started to walk to grab his wand, so he could get back at James and Sirius, when instead he pulled out a letter that was addressed to him, from his mother. So he opened the letter to read the letter inside. When puss came out and went all over his hands, which started to get blisters all over them. He dropped the letter and saw that a little slip of parchment had fallen out of it. Malfoy decided to pick up the paper, which read  
  
"Don't look at the ground now, you'll find yourself there before you know it."  
  
"Lucius, go you're holding up the line," said Goyle.  
  
"I'm going and don't try to boss me around again," Lucius replied, who was now stepping down the stairs.  
  
"Lucius, watch out," warned Goyle in a last min. voice, but it was to late.  
  
Lucius trying to keep his balance fell back onto Goyle, which was a bad move on his part. Since Goyle had possibly the worst balance in the whole school. Goyle fell on his back, while when doing so started a chain reaction. Making the majority of people around them fall. The people in the Great Hall wanted to laugh at this, but were also worried that someone might have gotten seriously hurt. So some of them just started laughing there heads off while others didn't laugh at all.  
  
Lucius quickly got up and smirk at James while giving him an evil eye. James looked at him seriously until he had turned around to go down the stairs, after he was down the stairs James just started cracking up with the rest of the Gryffindor and most of the Ravenclaw and some of the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Come James we better go and sit down" said Sirius while still laughing his head off at Lucius.  
  
They went to go sit down and started ordering their food. Audrey then got up to go on stage.  
  
"To go and sing while the rest of you are eating," replied Audrey in a little bit irritated voice because she was very hungry.  
  
"Now Ms. Woods will be singing a couple of songs for you while you enjoy your dinner. She will then be followed by Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle and then we have a special group that will be joining us to finish up the night." Said Albus Dumbledor.  
  
~~~  
  
Audrey then went up on stage to start singing Friends Forever. The lights in the great hall all went out except the candles that lit up the tables and the ones that were floating in the air.  
  
"Honey, I'm so proud of you and you've grown up so to be such a fine young man," said Lucius' mum Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Thanks mother," said Lucius who could care less about what his thought about who he had become.  
  
"So, what are you going to order tonight off the menu?"  
  
"Um.... I think I'll try the chicken," said Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"What are you going to have my little sweetie," asked Mrs. Malfoy as if she was talking to a 2-year-old.  
  
"Dear, "cut in Mr. Malfoy," Lucius isn't little anymore, meaning I don't want you to treat him in a special way like you have been since he was born. "  
  
"I think I'll have the lemon chicken and steamed rice," Lucius said cutting off both of his parents, who were about to start a "disagreement"(to put it nicely).  
  
After a couple of min. of waiting their food appeared on their plates.  
  
"Looks great! Don't you think dear" said Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
"Yes it does," replied Mr. Malfoy. Lucius just stared at his food for a moment before eating it. He then started eating the rice.  
  
"Oh My Gosh!!!" yelled Mrs. Malfoy, Lucius then looked down at his food to find that the rice had turned into a whole bunch of snakes.  
  
"Potter!" said Lucius under his breath so no one could here.  
  
He then started to get up to go over to wear James was sitting, so that he could get him back. Sit Down Lucius Eugine Malfoy! Said and very angry Mr. Malfoy. "What Were You Thinking Scaring Your Mum Half To Death?!?! Boy You're In Trouble Now! You Better Not Act This Way The Rest of The Night Or When You Get Home You Will Wish You Were Never Born!"  
  
The people in the great hall were all looking at them to see what it was.  
  
"But I Didn't Do It I Swear I Didn't." protested Lucius.  
  
"Don't Lie To Me, No One Else Could Have Done It, End Of Discussion)! Said a disgusted Mr. Malfoy.  
  
Lucius just leaned back in his chair after turning his rice back into rice. He was half annoyed with Black and Potter and half with his father.  
  
"Can I go talk to Crabbe and Goyle?" he asked.  
  
"Yes" said Mr. Malfoy while still being annoyed with his son.  
  
Lucius stood up and went over to where Crabbe and Goyle were standing waiting to go on stage.  
  
"You want some?" asked Crabbe, who was holding up a glass to Malfoy.  
  
"No thanks," he said in reply.  
  
"Well then I'll just have it instead. They did something to it, like added something to make it taste way better then usual. I could live off this stuff," said Crabbe.  
  
"I 'd like to see you try Crabbe," said Malfoy.  
  
Crabbe, Goyle you're up said Audrey in an irritated voice. They then went up and started singing  
  
"I Can't Help Falling in Love" while people were finishing up their desserts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi, Audrey," Remus said. "You were fantastic!"  
  
"Thanks," said Audrey.  
  
"Yeah you really were good," Sirius said.  
  
"But we could of done better" continued James.  
  
Audrey just looked at the both of them annoyed. "You just keep on thinking that, and when you guys first perform in front of a crowd, I'll make sure I am in the front row so I can watch you all mess up." replied Audrey.  
  
"Do you dare mess with the unknown hidden talents of the Marauders Audrey," Sirius asked in a superior voice.  
  
"I think I just did, Sirius,"  
  
"Fine then you must suffer the consequences of messing with the Marauders." James responded.  
  
He then put a tickling charm on Audrey.  
  
"James take it off," said Audrey while laughing her head off, "please take it off!"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter just ignored her and turned to watch Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Wow," said Remus their better then I would have ever expected.  
  
"Yeah your right" Sirius said.  
  
"You guys please take this charm off!" pleaded Audrey," I'll give you guys anything!"  
  
They still just ignored her.  
  
"Sirius, you did put the stuff in the goblets didn't you?"  
  
"I did Jamie boy,"  
  
"But, shouldn't it of already started to work?"  
  
"Maybe it just takes a while for it to work," Remus said.  
  
"J-jj-uss-tt wa-ait a li-lit-tle bb-it," stuttered Peter.  
  
So they all, except Audrey, who was still laughing in the background, just sat and watch Crabbe and Goyle sing the song perfect.  
  
"You guys will you please take this off for the last time!" Audrey pleaded while laughing.  
  
"Do you think she suffered enough yet James?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah I think she has,"  
  
Sirius then took the charm off of Audrey.  
  
"Finally, I thought I was going to die of laughing!" Audrey said,  
  
"Sirius will you come with me? I want you to meet someone."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sirius then started to walk away with Audrey.  
  
"Hey James, Peter, look," Remus said excitedly. Crabbe and Goyle started to sing like they were very drunk. And their pants were starting to change into a little pink tutu.  
  
"James is that even a song that they're singing," asked Sirius.  
  
"It is" Lily said who had just joined them, "its a song off this little kids show called Barney, and I believe the song is called I Love You, well at least part of what they're singing is."  
  
"Lily!" called over Dawn*" There you are. I've, I mean we've been looking all over for you." "Kelly, Jess," she's over here.  
  
Kelly and Jess then came quickly over to where Dawn and Lily were standing.  
  
"Why were you looking for me Dawn?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh so your Dawn, I finally get to meet the Dawn that Lily's talked about these last seven years, I was beginning to think you were some made up person," said James.  
  
He then looked at her evilly, while she just looked at him annoyingly, but then he just broke out into a grin.  
  
"Hi! I'm James, nice to meet you." He then put out a hand for her to shake. Dawn looked down at his hand but decided not to shake it because of everything she has heard from Lily and seen in school, instead she just said hi back to him.  
  
"Ok," cut in Lily, " So now that you two know each other, why were you looking for me."  
  
Jess and Kelly followed Dawn.  
  
"Now where's Laura and Audrey," Kelly asked.  
  
"I don't know but Laura already has hers and we can give Audrey's to hers in a bit" said Dawn,  
  
"Lily we wanted to give you this. " Jess then handed her a small box.  
  
"What is it" Lily asked.  
  
"Lily , do you actually think we would tell you that before you opened it?" Dawn stated.  
  
"No." Lily just stared at the box.  
  
"Well aren't you going to open it?" asked Jess breaking the silence.  
  
"Lily looked up at them with a tear coming down her cheek.  
  
"Lily why are you crying" asked Dawn, "there's no reason to, it isn't like you've never gotten a present before."  
  
"Yeah but it's just," said Lily.  
  
"Just that you should open the present before the end of the century Lily." Kelly said.  
  
Lily then glanced down at the present and then up at her friends, they had expressions on their faces that said hurry up already. Lily then started unwrapping and opening up the small box.  
  
"Oh! My gosh it's so beautiful! I've never seen anything like it before!" It was a small heart-shaped locket, with her name engraved on the front of it, with little white crystals making a lily and emerald green gym stones making the leafs for the lily in the background.  
  
Lily then opened it on the inside there was a picture of James and her leaning over his shoulder. And then there was each a picture of Dawn, Kelly, Jess, Kelsey, Haydee and Remus. Then a picture of Audrey and Sirius together, and then a picture of just James. Leaving one spot open that didn't have a picture in it.  
  
"I love it you guys."  
  
"We all have one too Lily, well except James, Sirius, and Remus, too so if you ever need to talk to us just though our picture and we'll show you." said Kelly.  
  
"You guys it's perfect, but I feel so bad cause i didn't get anything for you."  
  
"It's alright"  
  
"Oh I have to go show James it. Oh thank you!" She then hugged each one of them while tears came running down her cheeks.  
  
~ Mean while ~  
  
"I wonder what they wanted Lily for?" asked James.  
  
"I have no idea," said Remus," but what I do know is that i am thirsty, and that I am going to go and get something to drink."  
  
"Whatever," said James while rolling his eyes, "I'll just stay here and watch Crabbe and Goyle until the spell wears off them, hey if you see Sirius tell him to meet me out side the Great Hall in about 15, 20 min."  
  
"I'll do that" Remus replied while walking over to where the refreshments were.  
  
"So Peter,"said James turning his head to where Peter was standing, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Ok I'll just sit here by myself, all alone, oh well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Audrey, what did you want to show me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I wanted you to meet my parents."  
  
"Your parents?" Sirius asked questionably.  
  
"Yes my parents, and don't worry i know that they'll love you."  
  
"So where are they?"  
  
"They're right over there."  
  
They look like nice people, it couldn't be that bad, well not as bad as his family. Sirius thought in his head.  
  
"Dad, Mum I wanted you to meet someone. This is Sirius, my boyfriend that I was telling you about earlier." Audrey said.  
  
"Hello, how pleasant to finally meet you Sirius." Mrs. Woods said while shaking his hand.  
  
"It's nice to me you too Mrs. Woods."  
  
"Hello, so I finally am able to meet the guy my little girl was talking about the whole time while eating dinner," said Mr. Woods who also shook Sirius' hand.  
  
"Hi," said Sirius, not really knowing really what to say in return.  
  
"See it wasn't that bad," Audrey whispered in his ear.  
  
"Do you want to meet my family?" Sirius whispered back.  
  
"Of course I do Sirius, where are they?"  
  
"Well I guess then we'll be seeing you later Audrey, bye Sirius."  
  
"Bye," they both said in reply.  
  
Sirius then led Audrey away from her parents.  
  
"Audrey before you meet them there's something you need to know, They're into, well, to them what your blood is counts; well not me at all or my brother, and little sister, but to my other brother and my parents it does; so they might be very rude to you, I really don't like them except my little sister For the fact that they don't believe that half bloods or less deserve to be able to learn about magic."  
  
"Ok, but they don't know that I am a half blood do they?"  
  
"No, but they have their ways of finding out stuff."  
  
"Ok"  
  
She was somewhat in a shock. She had never known or even guessed that part of his family was like that. It just didn't seem possible that he could live in a family like that with the way that he's was always standing up for her and other people like Lily.  
  
Sirius then went over to where his family was sitting, while Audrey followed him from behind.  
  
"Hey Mum and Dad," Sirius said dully.  
  
"Where have you been Sirius? I hope you weren't talking to any half-breed people."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes' for a second and decided to act as if his mum never said anything rude about his friends.  
  
"Look I just wanted you to meet my girlfriend Audrey."  
  
Audrey then shyly stepped forward so she was standing by Sirius.  
  
"Hello," she said quietly.  
  
"Hello dear, I'm Sirius' mum as you already know, you can call me Mrs. Black.  
  
"Hello how nice it is to meet you" said Mr. Black. His tone much warmer then his wife's.  
  
"And then this is my older brother Matt, and my other older brother Jason then that's my little sister Monica."  
  
"Hi," Audrey said to them.  
  
They all said hi back to her.  
  
"So dear please tell us about you family for I most interested to know." said Mrs. Black, in a questioning voice, while wondering if she was some scum that didn't deserve to be in Hogwarts at that very moment.  
  
"Well I have a mum, and a dad, but I have no brothers or sisters and I live in a town called Wakefield, its about a 2 hour drive from where Kings Cross Station."  
  
"So where do your parents work?"  
  
"Well my dad works for the Daily Prophet and my mum, well my mum-"  
  
"Works at a small shop in Wakefield, they, she's a tailor and has privet clients." continued Sirius for her, when really her mum was a muggle that worked for the bank in her town.  
  
"Oh really," said Mrs. Black suspiciously.  
  
"We should get going before she finds out and becomes ruder then you would ever imagine," Sirius whispered to Audrey so only she could hear him.  
  
"Well mum I got to go so I'll see you later," Sirius didn't wait for his mum to say anything, he just left and Audrey followed him.  
  
Sirius then walked over to where James was; Remus still hadn't comeback from getting his refreshment.  
  
"Your back," said James.  
  
"Yep," said Sirius.  
  
"Have you guys seen Laura?" James asked.  
  
"No why?" Sirius asked. Well I was just wondering cause she was with me when we were eating and everything but then it's like she just disappeared, and then she's was acting really weird and alsoshe was eating faster then me."  
  
"Oh, well I still haven't seen her, but it does make you wonder.  
  
Lily then came running over to them. "Audrey, Jess, Dawn, and Kelly want to see you, They're over there," said Lily while pointing to them.  
  
"Ok" said Audrey; she then started walking over to them, wondering what in the world they wanted to see her for.  
  
"Lily so why did they want to see you alone, cause it's usually something bad when that happens," James asked.  
  
"Because they wanted to give me this, isn't beautiful?"  
  
"Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you," James said in reply, Lily blushed at this.  
  
"James, could you please help me with putting it on because I've never really been able to put necklaces on with out looking in a mirror while doing it."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lily then handed him the locket. While putting the locket on he whispered in her ear "I'll love you forever Lily. I need you to meet me outside by the greenhouses after this." He then kissed her on the cheek, and she kissed him back, but on the lips instead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn ~ is average in height and size. She has long light brown hair. Blue green eyes', a pretty smile that fools a lot of people into thinking she is someone that she's not. But she was very much her own person.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
In tribute to my editor  
  
Hehehehe  
  
She can be evil when called upon but can also be very nice. She's the most beautiful person in the world. She's editing your story for you so you should let her write this stuff at the end and not get mad. She is so wonderful that even though she had a shit-load of Science homework she still found the time to edit your story. And she's not this conceited, she's just bored!!!!!!!! she also has a b-e-a-utiful song in her head right now. She'll give you 3 guesses and the first 2 don't count. Come on you know that you know. wouldn't that be funny if you didn't delete this from your story and posted it on fanfiction.net. that's be kinda funny. well i'm off!!!  
  
LUBS!!!!!  
  
you're editor, COURTIE!!!!  
  
Toodles  
  
Jessie  
  
P.S. Review please!!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Knights in SHinning Armor and ...

Disclaimer ~ Obviously I like so many others do not own anything that looks hp related.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Warning ~ I putting this warning up because there is slight nudeness towards the end though it's blunt and nothing is "seen" by the characters. And it's night and pitch black out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors note ~ Sorry it's taken me like 4 months to update. Really I am, but I am busy and during thanksgiving when I was hoping to update I went out of town, actually I went out of town a lot then the week after that I was my schedule seriously was school, then I'd come home for like an hour then I'd go to practice from 5pm to 11pm all week, then there were finals going on, then christmas concert. Then Christmas, then I came back from vacation and I have show choir everyday, along with my editor. And it's several hours and we have homework. Along with other things. So in conclusion finding time to update was very minimal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Knight in shinning armor and more  
  
"Hey Sirius, do you think you could look for Remus while your getting a drink cause he never came back when he went and if you see Laura tell her i want to ask her something." James said quickly to Sirius on a last thought.  
  
"Sure thing," Said Sirius who didn't bother to turn around to look at him.  
  
"Oh and don't forget to meet me outside the Great Hall" said James, "I don't think he heard that," James just rolled his eyes at him. "  
  
"Hey look Crabbe and Goyle are done," said Lily who was now sitting down beside James.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now please give a warm welcome to the Weird Sisters," said Dumbledor. (A/n i don't care if they were around when James and Lily were young, cause they are now,) Everyone then started clapping as they walked onto the stage. They then started singing a song and then people started dancing in front of the stage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Look, if it isn't Jamie boy and his Lily Lilkins his mudblood brat girlfriend" sneered Malfoy.  
  
James and Lily looked up at them. Lily just turned her head down so they couldn't see that she was trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Oh no Malfoy, you made the little mudblood cry," said Snape.  
  
"Shut UP about Lily," sneered James back to them.  
  
"Why would we want to do that Jamie boy?" continued Malfoy, "we're having so much fun teasing the filthy mudblood."  
  
"I'm warning you Shut Up," James said in an almost yelling voice.  
  
"What was that you said Pooter" spat Snape.  
  
"I'll tell you," James got up and then punch Malfoy and Snape in the face. "Don't you ever call Lily a mudblood again, lets Lily they're not worth it." said James.  
  
"You can run now, but you can't run forever James," sneered Malfoy.  
  
James and Lily walked aways, away from them. James took Lily then and pulled her into a big hug. He then letted go and took a step back.  
  
"Don't ever listen to them Lily" said James, while wiping away a tear that was coming down her cheek.  
  
She looked up at him in the eyes then. "Its just that -  
  
"Oh James! Hi! said Laura,  
  
"Did something happen."  
  
"Um...no." said James, "Laura can you stay with Lily, I need to go and talk to Sirus about something." James just gave her a look that said " that something really was wrong and you better just stay," "  
  
Yeah, I needed to tell her something anyway James. James just rolled his eyes kissed Lily on the cheek and left to go meet Sirius.  
  
Lily and Laura watched James go.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me ," asked Lily who was acting like nothing really bad had just happened.  
  
"I was going to ask you if you knew who Matt Clark was." said Laura.  
  
"I think so isn't he that guy in Ravenclaw who is tall and is always trying to stay in shape, with the brown hair and highlights and baby blue eyes."  
  
"Yep, that's him" said Laura.  
  
"What about him? Wait, are you dating him?"  
  
"I guess you could say that"  
  
"Have you told anyone yet Laura?"  
  
"Well no, only you know."  
  
"How long have you been going out, it can't of been that long, if you haven't told anyone,"  
  
"Err.. we've been going out since end of July."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you've been going out with him and haven't told anyone until now when you've been dating him for almost a year?!?! And you haven't even told James when you tell him everything, and even then James never found out?!?," she said while being even more shocked at this news.  
  
"I haven't told James a thing."  
  
"I can't believe this, your going out and haven't told anybody and nobody ever found out".  
  
"Who's going out?" asked Dawn, who had just walked over to where they were standing. "Laura's been dating Matt Clark from Ravenclaw for almost a whole year and hasn't told anybody till now," Lily said as if it was the biggest news of the century.  
  
"What?!?" said Dawn who was in much of a shock at this as Lily.  
  
"You want to know who else I think is going out now," said Dawn.  
  
"Who" said Lily and Laura together.  
  
"Remus and Haydee Mclead."  
  
"I knew it" said Lily.  
  
"How?" said Laura.  
  
"Think about it" said Lily, "Remus has always acted differently around her, and has been hanging around her more then anyone else these last couple of months and I've seen them walk around the school holding hands a couple of times."  
  
"Do you think she knows? asked Dawn.  
  
"I don't think she does, and I don't think he will tell her until he can really trust her, we didn't find out until our 6th year." said Lily.  
  
"But he told James, Sirius, and Peter at the end of the first year," said Dawn.  
  
"Not exactly," said Laura. "it was more they found out and then asked him if it was true."  
  
"Same diff," Dawn said.  
  
"They do make a cute couple though," said Lily, "look at them."  
  
"Where are they," Laura asked while looking for them her self.  
  
"They're over there dancing," responded Lily.  
  
"Oh they do make a cute couple, said Laura,"  
  
"Just think what James and Sirius will do when they find out Remus finally has a girlfriend," said Dawn.  
  
"Just think when they will all do when they find out Laura you've had a boyfriend all along this year," said Lily.  
  
"I don't even want to think about that," said Laura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What took so long?" asked Sirius.  
  
"So you did hear me, sorry it Malfoy and his little followers," responded James.  
  
"Well I already gave them the order so I guess that we might as well go back in." said Sirius.  
  
"Do you have the camera?"  
  
"Yes Prongs I have the camera."  
  
"Padfoot do you have any idea when this gets over?"  
  
"I think it gets over at midnight so that means we have about an hour left."  
  
"Did you by chance ever find Remus?"  
  
"Yeah and you won't believe who I found him with?"  
  
"Who?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Well Remus was dancing with that Haydee Mclead girl, and then Laura was kissing Matt Clark, well actually they were more so snogging."  
  
"Really, this could be fun." said James evily.  
  
"I think this calls for some pranks," Sirius said, who had the same evil look on his face as James.  
  
"Or we could just get her mad by telling the whole school, but we would only have to tell on person, because then she would tell everyone."  
  
"You must be talking about the Gossip Queen."  
  
"Yes, but we can't just say it straight out to her."  
  
"James I know, lets just find her before the evening over."  
  
After what seemed like 10 min. of looking they finally found her.  
  
"So Sirius," said James, "you know who's going out,"  
  
"Who," asked Sirius as if he had no idea.  
  
"Laura and that Matthew Clark guy from Ravenclaw."  
  
"Your sister is actually going out,"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A girl next to them started paying close attention.  
  
"Don't tell anyone though, she'd kill me if everyone knew," continued James.  
  
"I won't."  
  
The girl next to them that was listening left and started telling someone what she had just heard.  
  
"How thick can a person get," said Sirius, as they both watch her tell a 10 people what she had heard. "I'm going to go talk to Lily and them."  
  
"I think I will too, " said Sirius.  
  
"Oh there you are!" James turned around to see who it was, it was his mum.  
  
"Where you looking for me?" asked James.  
  
"Yes your father and I got and urgent call from work, so we have to leave. Can you tell your sister to?" said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"I guess, I don't really have a choice now do I?"  
  
"Thanks sweetie." "Anytime," said James in a slightly irritated voice.  
  
"Bye Sirius," said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Potter."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Potter then left Hogwarts.  
  
"They've been called into work a lot lately," said James.  
  
"It seems these days that times are only getting darker."  
  
They then went to go Find Lily and the rest of the girls.  
  
"Laura, mum and dad got called into work again so they had to leave. They wanted me to tell you," said James.  
  
"It isn't like this is the first time it has happened," responded Laura in the same irritated voice James had.  
  
"Oh I love this song!" Lily said out of the blue, "James you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Lily then led James to the dance floor.  
  
James held Lily close to him as they danced and Lily rested her head on his shoulder, since she was shorter then him, short enough where James could look strait over her head if he wanted and not be able to see her.  
  
"Don't they just make the cutest couple," Audrey said.  
  
"Yeah, I really don't know why he just doesn't ask her to marry him already, when they were made for each other," stated Sirius.  
  
"That's not what I remember you saying a few years back," Audrey said.  
  
"Ok, I'm not just going to stand around here watch my bestfriend dance, so Audrey would you like to dance," asked Sirius.  
  
"There is no one else I would dance with," Audrey responded, in a loving tone of voice.  
  
"Of course," said Sirus jokingly, while putting his arms around.  
  
"So I guess that leaves us five, you know I wish Kelsey was back from that foreign exchange program," Kelly said.  
  
"I do to," Laura said back to Kelly, "but she should be coming back soon, shouldn't she?"  
  
"I believe she is," Dawn said.  
  
"Well I'm going to go see if Matt wants to dance so I guess I'll see you girls afterwards."  
  
Lily and James, Sirus and Audrey danced through the next 2 songs, which were also slow songs.  
  
"Who are those girls?" asked Lily. Four beautiful girls had just walked in and were walking towards Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"I don't know them," said James, "they might even be from a different school for all I know."  
  
Sirius and James looked at each other while evil grins were spreading across their faces.  
  
"Hello," said one of the girls to Malfoy. Malfoy and the rest of his group turned to around to see the girls. "I couldn't help but notice that you weren't dancing," she continued while looking deep into his eyes, "I was wondering if you would care to join me and dance.  
  
"I would love to," said Malfoy, dreamily.  
  
Malfoy and the girl then went over to dance. The 3 girls followed her suit and asked each Snape, Goyle and Crabbe to dance, and they foolishly said "yes".  
  
"What's your name?" asked the girl who was dancing with Malfoy.  
  
"Lucius, Lucius Malfoy," said Lucius, "You know you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on," he continued.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, while blushing.  
  
"And now I will ask you the same question," said Malfoy, "what's your name."  
  
"Oh um my name is um ... Nadia."  
  
"That's a very beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Malfoy then pulled Nadia to him.  
  
"So what school do you go to since I know you don't go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Um I go to a school far away, its really small, so you, well I know you have never heard of it. And we also learn very different things from what you've learned here." "I see," said Malfoy.  
  
The rest of the night you could find Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle dancing with 4 girls who know one knew.  
  
"We will now finish the night with on last song," Albus said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nadia, come here," Malfoy said, while taking her hand and leading her out of the Great Hall. "I want to see you again," he continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where did Malfoy go," whispered Sirius.  
  
"He lead the girl outside the Great Hall," James responded in the same low tone of voice.  
  
"You want to spy Padfoot?"  
  
"Course I would."  
  
" Lily would you excuse me and meet me out by the green houses after the dance is over."  
  
"I guess so," Lily said letting go of James in slight disappointment.  
  
"Do you have any idea what they are doing Audrey?" Lily asked since Sirus left Audrey too.  
  
"No but look who's dancing, I never thought I would see the day that Dawn would dance. Especially break dancing."  
  
"She's pretty good too," Lily responded while still wondering what in the world James and Sirus were up too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Malfoy looked Nadia in the eyes' before he started to forcefully snog each her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's just wrong," Sirius said while James was taking plenty of pictures, with out using the flash, so Malfoy would know what he was doing.  
  
"This turned out to be better then I expected, he actually fell for her considering the fact that she's not exactly 100% human."  
  
"You think we should tell him Prongs?"  
  
"Not yet said James, wait till the dance is over. "  
  
*~2 min. later ~*  
  
Nadia and Malfoy were now at the point of making out while James was still taking pictures. After a few minutes the doors opened and people started coming out. James and Sirius then went up to Malfoy and Nadia.  
  
"You know Malfoy I think that is the nastiest thing I have ever seen anyone do."  
  
Malfoy just looked at them as if they had no idea what had just happened.  
  
"It would be on thing if it was someone or something else," continued Sirus.  
  
"But," added in James, "it's another when it's a female zombie type of thing."  
  
Malfoy turned to Nadia who wasn't looking so pretty anymore. Malfoy just looked horrified then came back to his senses after the thought of what he just did left him.  
  
"You will pay for this Potter, and everything you did tonight." sneered Malfoy.  
  
"Say what you want Malfoy," smirked James.  
  
"Oh and by the way Malfoy you might want to tell your friends the truth about who they're dancing with, " Sirus said.  
  
With those words being said James and Sirus left laughing at them.  
  
"I'm suppose to meet Lily, so could you take care of the zombie, well just order them to wait outside until dawn and which will kill them."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look Laura," Lily said.  
  
"I think you should just tell him, you know it will be worse if you don't tell, said Lily while walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Laura, I got to go and find my parents again, but you should tell James."  
  
"I'll think about it" Laura replied while walking off to go find James.  
  
"Mum over here!" said Lily.  
  
"Hi sweetie!" said Mrs. Evens, "where have you been?"  
  
"Oh um... well I was talking to my close friends, but would it be all right if I were to stay and the rest of you just go home, because my friend needs to talk to me about something important." Lily said, while she was partly pleading her mom to say yes.  
  
"And which friend would this be?" asked Mrs. Evens.  
  
"James," innocently said Lily.  
  
"How will you get home?"  
  
"I'll get a ride home from James, I'll be home by tomorrow night," said Lily while having no idea where this conversation was going, "can I please just go!"  
  
Lily was at the point where she would actually get down on her hands and knees and beg her mum.  
  
"Go ask your father, and see what he thinks about you staying over night with a boy," Mrs. Evens replied while looking her daughter in the eyes.  
  
"Mum why does Lily get to do everything," asked Lily's younger sister Heather.  
  
"Never mind that now dear."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Daddy," Lily said while putting a face on her face she knew her dad couldn't say no to and while sucking up to him, "can I stay with my friend tonight?"  
  
"I don't see any harm in that, but which friend?"  
  
"James," she said in the same tone of voice that she used when her mum asked her the same question.  
  
"Fine with me," said Mr. Evens.  
  
"Thanks!!" said Lily while giving her dad a big hug. "I love you daddy,"  
  
"I love you too my sweet Lilya (lily-a)."  
  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow night"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sirius, have you seen James?" asked Laura.  
  
"Yes he just went that way, he had to give or tell Lily something, I can't remember what he said," said Sirius while looking suspiously toward where James had took off.  
  
"What way did he go?"  
  
"That way" Sirius said while pointing towards the doors that led outside of Hogwarts.  
  
"James, there you are!," Laura said, "I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Well I'm right here," James replied.  
  
"James I'm going to go home now, since Sirius already told me you were going to meet Lily, and I know that will take longer then a couple of minutes," Laura said grinning.  
  
"Whatever.hey can you cover for me if mum and dad come home and I'm not home yet, just say I'm with my friends, don't tell them which friends though, they don't know about Lily yet."  
  
"I guess I will, since I really don't have a choice."  
  
"Thanks!" said James before running outside the entrance of Hogwarts.  
  
James then went running down to the green houses only to find Lily already there.  
  
"You weren't waiting long were you?" asked James.  
  
"No I only just got here a minutes ago."  
  
"So why did you want me to meet you here of all places?"  
  
"I wanted to show you something, I'll be right back,"  
  
He then left and came back with his broom in his hand.  
  
"Lily come and get on. "  
  
Lily then got on the back of the broom and held on tight around James' waist. James' then kicked off the ground and went soaring into the sky.  
  
"James, I feel like a I am going to fall off if we go any higher," Lily said in a semi-yelling voice.  
  
James then straitened out the broom and then headed over to the quidditch field. He then went zooming around the field like there really was a game going on. Lily was laughing and would keep on asking him to go faster then he already was. James then abruptly stooped about a 100 feet above the field.  
  
"Lily do you trust me, I mean really trust me?"  
  
"Yes I do, Lily replied, but why would you, but before she knew it James started diving at top speed. Lily held on tighter to James while yelling  
  
"I'm going to kill you for this!, which turned into a plain yelling once they were about 15 feet off the ground, but James keep on diving until the last moment when he pulled out of it.  
  
Lily then punched James in the shoulder blade.  
  
"Ow!" "What was that for?" asked James. "That is for scarring me half to death," said Lily, she then paused a moment. "Can you do that again," she continued like a little kid.  
  
"If I don't get punched again."  
  
"I promise, but can we go higher this time?"  
  
"Yeah," said James laughing.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
Remus and Haydee came out of the Great Hall holding hands. Sirus came running up to Remus.  
  
"Remus do you know what James was going to give Lily?"  
  
"No but I saw them flying towards the quidditch field a minute ago, at least I think it was them."  
  
"Great, I need you to help me with something, you in?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm in."  
  
"Haydee right?"  
  
"Yes that's my name."  
  
"You want to help us to?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Great can you help me find Laura and Audrey, and all the rest of the girls that Lily's hangs out with, while Remus and I go get some other people." "Okay, surree." she said, having no idea what he was thinking.  
  
"Meet Remus and I outside the Hogwarts in 5 minutes." "Ok."  
  
"See you in a little bit Haydee." Said Sirus, while pulling Remus over with him to go and get some people to be in.  
  
~ 5 minutes later ~  
  
"So now what do we do?" Jess asked.  
  
"We need to get down to the quidditch field without James and Lily noticing us at all, then I'm going to call James to come down. Once I say, "It looks like it's going rain" you guys are going to start throwing water balloons at him and Lily. It's a really simple process." he finished saying.  
  
The boys and most of the girls thought it would be a great way to get back way to pay James back for the pranks he'd pull on them during their 7 years of schooling without him knowing. While some of the girls were saying that Lily didn't ever do anything to them. Sirus would say in reply to get them to stay with them, that she was involved in more pranks then they would ever know, and Remus would back him up, while Audrey and Laura keep quite, so know one would know that they would help with pranks too. In the end Sirus and Remus persuaded to come with. They all then started walking down to the field.  
  
"Laura, is it true, that your dating Matt Clark?" a girl asked quietly.  
  
"How did you find that out?"  
  
"Everyone knows, so it's true then."  
  
Laura didn't answer see knew that James and most likely Sirus had something to do with this. After 10 minutes of walking cautiously they had reached the field.  
  
"Err you guys need to go over there," Sirus started saying, "then you girls go over there, and then the rest of you stay with me."  
  
They all nodded their heads yes.  
  
"Wait for my signal, go now." James and Lily were flying strait then stooped about a 100 feet above the field, then started diving.  
  
"Bloody Mary, Lily can sure yell loud when she wants to," said Audrey.  
  
Sirus then watched them go strait up into the air again, only higher to then dive again, but instead of going up a third time James started flying around the field again doing moves that he did during quidditch. Sirus thinking now would be the prefect time to get him cause some clouds were starting to come towards them walk on the quidditch field.  
  
"James!" yelled Sirus at the top of his lungs; "I have to ask you something, really important."  
  
James looked down to see who was yelling at him. Once seeing that it was Sirus, he went down to him so he didn't have to yell anymore.  
  
"What did you need to tell me or ask," said James.  
  
"I needed to ask you if you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks tonight and then go over to Zonkos on last time, Remus and Peter are coming too," Sirus said, who already knew what James' answer was going to be.  
  
"I can't Sirus, I could go tomorrow though if you still wanted to go then," James replied with annoyance written all over his face.  
  
"Well Lily could come too you know so you would have to ditch her."  
  
"Sirus, I told you that can not come tonight."  
  
"Fine, said Sirus in how-could-you-say-that-to-me-when-I-am-the-most- important type of voice, while looking up to the sky. "Well it looks like its going to rain."  
  
James and Lily looked up to the sky, Yeah it looks like, but something wet hit him in on the back, he turned to see he turned his head then everyone came running towards them while throwing water balloons they had magiced up at them. James jumped off the broom.  
  
"Lily go fly up somewhere so you don't get wet."  
  
"James I'm already wet, and there is no way I could miss out on this much fun! Sirus your Dead!" Lily yelled; throwing a huge balloon at him at the same time.  
  
James then started conjuring water balloons too like Lily and started throwing them at people. Pretty soon a water balloon fight that was everyone against Potter and Evans had turned into everyone for themselves.  
  
"Lily," James yelled come and get on the back of my broom and lets get out of here.  
  
"Lily came running over while people were throwing water balloons at her. Lily jumped on the back of the broom and James started flying at top speed North to the mountains.  
  
After 2 hours of people throwing water balloons at each other they just dropped and laid on the ground more tiered then they had been in years.  
  
"James where are we going?" Lily asked tiredly, not noticing how tiered she had gotten she started to daze off and on and she started letting go of James.  
  
"Lily wake up," James said softly to her.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Here we're going to switch places so you don't fall off the broom."  
  
"What," James just gave up and decided to pick her up and put her in the front.  
  
James then kicked off the round and used one hand to hold Lily around the waist and another to control the broom. After hours of flying they finally reached an area on the mountains where it was flat a pretty sheltered. James landed softly and conjured a pillow and some blankets for Lily to sleep on since she was out cold and James dried her off too, before putting her under the covers. James then dried himself off, then made a small fire then just sat there and watched Lily sleep. He just sat there for hours. Several hours later, the sky finally decided to lighten up.  
  
"Lily wake up," he said softly to her.  
  
"Mmm, Just give me 5 more minutes mum," she then turned over to her side.  
  
James softly laughed at being called her mum. "Lily I'm not your mum, but you have to get up now."  
  
"Fine I'm, (yawn), getting up."  
  
"Sleep well?" James asked.  
  
Lily instead of answering asked, "Where am I James."  
  
"You're on a mountain."  
  
"For what?" "No reason really, I'm going to blindfold you though."  
  
"Why?" "Its a surprise."  
  
"Fine, you better not lead me off some cliff though, or I'll come back and haunt you the rest of your life."  
  
"I won't," said James while putting the blind fold on her then leading her away from where they had been.  
  
Finally after only a few min. of walking they came to the edge of the mountain. James then took the blind fold off Lily.  
  
"Oh my gosh its so Beautiful!" Lily said, she then kissed James on the lips. "You can see everything from up here, this is so sweet James," Lily said very lovingly.  
  
Lily than sat down by the very edge of the cliff. James then sat down by her and then put his arm around her. Lily then snuggled up against him and rested her head on his shoulder. After a while of sitting there in silence the sun started coming up over the horizon. Creating and even more spectacular scene, The heavens turned shades of oranges and pinkish reds. James just looked at Lily for a while, while she was watching the sunrise.  
  
"This is the most perfect gift I have ever gotten...I love you James." Lily then snuggled closer to James.  
  
"I love you to Lily," James whispered into her ears.  
  
They could have just stayed there forever, the moment was so prefect. James then leaned over and kissed Lily on the lips and she returned it. James then took off his shirt and started kissing Lily on the neck.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"James we should really be heading back, or else it will be 2 in the morning by the time we get back." "Your right,"  
  
James then got off of Lily and picked up his dirty shirt. Lily just looked at James thinking that he was the hottest guy she had ever known.  
  
"Are you not coming?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah" she then got up and ran over to James and playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"That was for being the most perfect boyfriend in the whole word and because I love you." James then took Lily by surprise and put her in a head lock.  
  
"James let go of me, or I'll kill you."  
  
"You wouldn't kill me, you would kill Malfoy before you would kill me,"  
  
"True, but he hasn't ever put me in a head lock." James let go of Lily.  
  
Lily pushed him away and ran over to where their stuff was and grabbed James' broom and went flying just high enough so he couldn't grab her. She loved flying, even though she wasn't the best at it, and knew she would never be as good as James.  
  
"Lily come back down,"  
  
"I will if you can catch me," Lily said laughingly.  
  
Lily then went flying towards him and then away.  
  
"Lily that's not fair,"  
  
"Who ever said it was going to be fair?"  
  
"I'll put a hex on you, if you don't come down."  
  
"I'm not coming down." James then started putting all different kinds of spells, charms, and hexes on her. Some of them changed her hair color, her clothes, what she looked like ect. After a while James' voice started to get horse.  
  
"I'm still not going to come down."  
  
"Fine don't."  
  
"I'll just sit here and take a nap and have brunch (a/n a meal between breakfast and lunch). James then started conjuring all sorts of different kinds of food. He then fixed himself a plate then sat and ate where Lily could see him. Lily just stayed where she was and watched him eat and then go and take a nap. After watching James sleep for 10 minutes she decided to fly the broom down and go eat something. Lily then got off of James' broom and then fixed her self a plate. Surprisingly the food was still hot and tasted wonderful.  
  
"AHhhh!" Lily yelled. "I told you that I would catch you."  
  
Lily turned around and started to kiss him but instead whacked him on the head.  
  
"Don't ever do that to me again!" Lily said half yelling.  
  
"Come on we better go." James said. James and Lily made the food and blankets and pillow disappear.  
  
"Lucky for us there are clouds in the sky today." Lily said as she was getting on the back of James' broom. James and Lily then went flying for hours until they came to his house.  
  
"James, are you sure it's alright that I come over?"  
  
"Don't worry they won't care," James replied while not knowing really what his parents would say since they didn't even know who Lily was.  
  
James' opened the door and then walk in followed by Lily.  
  
"Mum, Dad, Laura, is anyone even home?"  
  
Laura then came running down the stairs sobbing, she then threw her arms around James and hugged him. He hugged her back having no idea what was going on.  
  
"James oh my... god ...you're ...alright, I...I...I thought something.... something terrible happened...happened to... you...so much... has happened...I'm... I'm so.....so scared... and I don't know what.....to...do" Laura cried in between sobs.  
  
James looked down at Laura; Lily just stood there helplessly.  
  
"Laura slow down and tell me what happened," James said, not knowing if he really wanted to know what happened.  
  
"Voldemort...he... he got them... the Blacks..."Laura cried.  
  
James' stomach dropped. Please don't let Sirius be dead, what am I going to do, Please just don't let them be dead James thought frantically in his head. Tears started coming down Lily's cheeks she couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"Laura... Laura where's the floo powder?" James said while trying with all his guts not to start crying.  
  
"In the...cupboard... over there." James looked over at Lily and gave her a look that said go get it quick. A couple minutes later she came back with the floo powder.  
  
"Laura, we're going over to the Blacks, take this and go, I'll, we'll be there in a second,  
  
Everything...everything will be ok, just go" James said, while not believing one bit of what he just said.  
  
Laura then step into the fire place, and said "Blacks".  
  
"James what are we going to do even?" Lily said while looking at him with blood shot eyes'.  
  
James' then went over to hug her and comfort her. "Why did this have to happen to him, of all people why him," she said as she cried into his shoulder. "Lily go to the Blacks ok, I'll be there in a second, I need to write a note," James said while handing her some floo powder. James then went running into the kitchen and slammed his fist on the wall; he couldn't take it any longer. He went and grabbed a quill in his shaking hand and wrote a note to his parents telling them where Laura and he were going to be.  
  
"James, are you coming," Lily said to him softly.  
  
"Yeah just go now" James said while wiping away the tears on his face. He couldn't let Lily see him like this.  
  
"James, go you need to go, before me, or I know you'll not go, and, and it's alright to cry James." Lily said while looking at him. She then hugged him, "Go, and I'll always be here for you, I love you, just go now." James then stepped into the fire place "Blacks", he then disappeared. Lily followed suit.  
  
"James, your here! We've been looking for you forever" Remus said.  
  
"Is Sirius, is Sirius alive?" James asked painfully.  
  
"Yes, yes, he's fine physically...it was his family, they're all dead except Monica, she was tortured, she's in the hospital, and they won't let Sirius go see her, he really needs you, he won't talk to any of us," Remus said worriedly.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's over there," Remus said while pointing to a chair that Sirius was sitting in.  
  
James then slowly walked over to where Sirius was. He couldn't stand to see Sirius like this. James' couldn't even look him in the eye. James then hugged Sirius. James just wanted to start to cry but he felt like he couldn't'. He had to stay strong, and be there for Sirius. James knew that he would never forget the look on his face. He had never felt so helpless in his life before. James' let go of Sirius, and looked him in the eyes even though he didn't want to. James could tell Sirius was beyond tears.  
  
"I can't even go see her, and if she is all right, she'll never be the same, I don't even know what to do. It's all my fault, it should of been me and not them, I didn't even get to say goodbye, to my brother, I was to busy having fun, it's all my fault," Sirius said in a low voice to James.  
  
"Sirius it's not your fault, don't ever blame your self, no one would of been able to stop them, not...not even my parents, I promise you, you won't lose Monica too, I'll make sure of that and I'll be here for you, so will Remus, Peter, Audrey, Lily, and Laura, and everyone else, we'll help you get through this." James said back to him in the same low voice.  
  
James looked up and saw Lily coming over to Sirius and hugged him. She then went over to James and hugged him and started to cry softly into his shoulder. He pulled her closer and comforted her. He never wanted to see any of his friends like this again, it was too painful. Lily then started to talk softly, he listened only to find that she felt they same way he had. James' looked over to Sirius to find that Audrey was comforting him. Remus was sitting and talking to Laura. James looked around to see where Peter was, but he wasn't there.  
  
~ Lily's Point of view ~ Lily just stood there watching and absorbing everything that was happening. It was as if everything was happening in slow motion. She watched James talk to Sirius. Laura crying with Audrey. Remus staring at James and Sirius. Lily walked over to where Sirius was and hugged him.  
  
"Sirius everything in the end will be alright...I promise you. Lily then went over to James and started to cry softly. James then pulled Lily closer to him and kissed her on the cheek, while a single tear started coming down his face. Lily kept asking herself "why did it have to happen to him, he didn't do anything in his life to deserve this. She wished so much that she could make it all better.  
  
"James, what are we going to do? Oh what are we going to do, he'll always half to live with this the rest of his life. Before it was so easy to make things all better. I just feel helpless, I feel like I can't do anything for him, but listen, and tell him it will be alright, I just wish I could do so much more. He lost almost everyone; it's just not fair for him.  
  
Everyone that night either cried themselves to sleep, or just fell a sleep with grief. Only to find when they woke up that it was noon. James was the first to wake and woke up Lily in waking up because they had fallen asleep in each others company. They both saw Dumbledore in the kitchen making lunch, which was an odd site.  
  
"Dumbledore, where is Sirius going to stay?" asked James. "I mean we're done with school, but he hasn't found a job yet and Monica is only 10."  
  
"We're figuring out the arrangements today, I just came by to see how everyone here was."  
  
"Why did it have to be him?" Lily blurted out. "I just wish that none of this ever had to happen to him."  
  
"Lily we all do," Dumbledore said gently, "But we can not just stop living, we have to keep on going even when our hearts don't want to."  
  
The three of them sat, or stood in James' case in utter silence.  
  
"I'm truly sorry but I have an extremely important meeting right now, I can be sure to trust you James to watch Sirius.  
  
James nodded his head back to Dumbledore, not being able to make words come out of his mouth. James and Lily sat and ate the food he had for them all in silence. Slowly everyone woke up, with blood shot eyes, and bags under their eyes. No one was really in the mood to talk, even though occasionally they would try to start a conversation, but they would only last a minute at the most. Later at around 5 pm. James' parents came over.  
  
"Sirius you can go see your sister Monica now, we came to take you if you wanted to go." Mrs. Potter said in a motherly voice.  
  
Sirius nodded his head and got up and followed Mrs. Potter. James got up and followed Sirius. He wanted to be there for him.  
  
"The rest of you are either welcomed to come to our house or are welcomed to go to your homes." Mr. Potter said.  
  
They all followed Mr. Potter, and went to Laura and James' house.  
  
Mrs. Potter brought Sirius and James to the hospital. "We're here to visit Monica Black, could you please tell us what room she is in." Mrs. Potter said to the lady at the front desk.  
  
"Sure, she is in room 226, level 4, you guys are only going to be able to stay for 20 minutes though," the lady said back to them happily.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Guys come on." The three of them then went into the elevator and then went up to level four.  
  
"James and I will wait out here, so you can go see her and spend time with her Sirius," said Mrs. Potter.  
  
"Um...James could you actually come with me...kind of dumb thing for me to ask...if you don't want to I would-"  
  
"I'll come," James said, while cutting him off.  
  
"Ok," Sirius said shyly. Sirius and James walked to room 226.  
  
"James actually I don't think I'm in the mood to see her right now, so why don't we come back another time." Sirius said before James opened the door to the room.  
  
"No, you have to see her and face what's real, she's your sister, your only sister, and your going to have to see her sooner or later, and it's going to be sooner then later, and I know that she's not going to be in the best condition, and that she's going to be hook up to a lot of things, but that's life, and that's what's happening right now, Sirius, she needs you now more then ever, you have to go in whether you like it or not, you have to face what has happened and be able to cope with it, even though it's not going to be easy, you just have to Sirius, and I'm here for you." James said in a forceful, but brotherly, friend type of voice.  
  
James opened the door, and nudged Sirius forward. They both looked at Monica, who was hooked up to tons of different machines. She almost looked like she was dead; she just lay there still as ever. James then took Sirius by the arm and pulled him up to Monica.  
  
"Sirius look at her," James said while seeing that Sirius was not looking at her, but at the floor.  
  
"I can't do this," Sirius said.  
  
"Yes you can, I know you can, because you love her." Sirius then looked at his little sister Monica.  
  
"Monica, this is your brother Sirius, I don't know if you can hear me and stuff but I want you to know that I love you, even though I don't show it all the time." Sirius said quietly. Sirius looked at Monica to see if she would give him any sign that she did hear him, but she just laid in the bed still as can be, while bruises and scars were found all over her body.  
  
"Siri" Monica said softly, while opening her eyes a little.  
  
"I hurt" "I know you do," Sirius replied back gently.  
  
"Is that James, I can't tell."  
  
"Yes, I'm here," James said while stepping close to her, so that she might be able to see him. James couldn't believe how bad Monica looked, and couldn't even imagine in his head how much pain she was in right now.  
  
"I love you Monica," Sirius said.  
  
A nurse then came in and told them that they're time was up in 5 minutes  
  
"Monica we have to go, but we'll be back very soon, I promise," Sirius said softly.  
  
"Please don't go," Monica replied, "I don't want to lose you too."  
  
"Monica, nothing is going to happen to me, I promise, look I don't want to go, but we have to, I'll come back soon."  
  
"Bye Siri" Monica said she then closed her eyes'.  
  
"Bye" whispered back James and Sirius, they then went outside into the hall way and walked back to where Mrs. Potter was.  
  
"Ready already," Mrs. Potter said.  
  
James nodded his head. Mrs. Potter stood up and looked at them knowing that this must have been hard for them. They then went into the elevator and got in the car that Mrs. Potter had rented, and went back to James' house.  
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
  
Mr. Potter then brought Laura, Audrey, Lily, and Remus back to his house.  
  
"You guys are going to want to tell your parents that your here, you can use our owl, or there's a phone in the back room."  
  
"Laura, can you show where the phone is," Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah it's over here." Laura brought Lily into a room that looked like a second family room, or den.  
  
"It's over there, we don't use it much though, mainly only father does, but it still works." Laura said while pointing to a phone in the far corner of the room.  
  
"Thanks." Lily walked over to the phone and dialed her phone number. "Mum, hi it's me Lily," Lily cautiously said into the phone; wondering what her mum was going to say because she was suppose to be home last night. "Because something terribly bad happened to a close friend of mine.Mum his parents and 2 brothers died and his little sister in a hospital, and he couldn't go and see her last night, that's what's so terribly bad, ok."..."It's ok."..."I know,"..."I don't know when I'll come home"..."At my friend's house"..."Yes, it's Laura and James' house."..."Yes, it's alright that I stay, don't worry."..."They live about 2 hours from where we live."... "Look, mum I got to go, but I'll be home sometime soon."... "I don't know, for all I know it could be a week,"..."I'll be home someday, I got to go, say hello to dad and Heather for me ok,"..."Thanks, bye." Lily then hung up the phone. Well that went better then I thought it would she thought in her head. "  
  
Take long enough" said Remus when he saw Lily walk back into the room they were in.  
  
"Well if your mum was a worry freak and had to know everything about everything, then it would take long."  
  
"Well we were just about to set the table," Audrey said with plates in her hands.  
  
"Ok, do you need any help then in the kitchen?" Lily asked.  
  
"You can go and get glasses."  
  
"I'll do that then." A few minutes later everyone was seated and started eating at the table.  
  
"So how have you been since I last saw you guys," Mr. Potter said, trying to start conversation.  
  
"Alright," Remus said.  
  
"Nothing much has happened since the last time we were over." said Audrey.  
  
"So you guys did nothing during the school year, meaning that the owls I received about your behavior were just made up," Mr. Potter said.  
  
"Ok, so we lied a lot has happened father," Laura said while looking down at her food.  
  
"Like James has a girlfriend..."  
  
"James has a girlfriend, you mean one that he has gone out for more then a week, I'm impressed," said Mr. Potter in an I-had-no-idea-but-am-really- interested-now type of voice.  
  
"And who might she be?"  
  
Laura, Audrey, and Remus looked at Lily through the corner of their eyes, wondering if they should say that it was her, or if she would say that it was her.  
  
"Um, I'm his girlfriend," Lily said in a quite awkward voice.  
  
"And who are you, since I know that I have never met you."  
  
"Lily Evans, Sir."  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Lily looked over at Laura evilly. They soon finished eating. Everyone save Mr. Potter, who went to read the Daily Prophet, went outside.  
  
"Laura why did you have to bring up that James and I are going out?" blurted out Lily.  
  
"If I were you I would be mad that James didn't tell my parent that you have been going out, or just the fact that they didn't know you," Laura said in her defense.  
  
"James' and I wanted it to be that way though."  
  
"Could we do something else because I don't want to listen to you three girls fight" spoke up Remus.  
  
"We weren't fighting we were having a pleasant conversation," said Lily  
  
"If we were fighting we would be pulling out each others hair," continued Laura.  
  
"And you don't want to see us when that happens," Audrey said in an evil- princess voice.  
  
"You were about to start fighting though," Remus said.  
  
"Just lay off it Remus." Audrey said.  
  
"What should we talk about then that doesn't involve the hottest guy in the Witch weekly, or gossip, or any that girls like to talk about." Remus said.  
  
"Did you guys notice that Peter wasn't there at Sirius house last night?" questioned Lily.  
  
"That's what Remus and I were talking about, while wondering if you guys knew." Laura said.  
  
"I don't know where he was or why he wasn't there either," Audrey said.  
  
"Don't you think he's been acting weird lately, I mean, I didn't see him when we were having the water balloon fight, or hardly at the graduation." Laura said.  
  
"He's done stuff too, that I didn't know he did till the graduation night," Remus said while looking at Lily and remembering what he told him.  
  
"What did he do Remus?" asked Lily.  
  
"It's nothing," Remus said.  
  
"Yes it is or else you wouldn't have said that," Audrey said.  
  
"How bad of thing can he do with the brains he has?" asked Laura.  
  
"Bad things, disgusting things, Look I can't tell you, I haven't even told Sirius, and James, and I would tell them before I told girls."  
  
"Can you tell us one thing then, did it have to do with one of us," questioned Lily, "and which one of us?"  
  
"It had to do with one of us, but I won't tell which one of you, because- "  
  
"If it has to do with one of us, don't we have a right to know," Audrey said.  
  
"I won't tell you."  
  
"If you don't tell us then we'll make you tell us."  
  
"You won't get anything out of me."  
  
"Oh we will." Lily said.  
  
"No you won't, I would never-" Remus stopped, he couldn't decided to tell her or not, they were right Lily did have a right to know, but she would be disgusted with herself, and she wouldn't remember it at all, but she would know so it wouldn't happen again to her, but she was happy, Remus was so confused he couldn't decided which would be better.  
  
"What is it Remus, we're waiting," Audrey said.  
  
"I'm not, I can't and won't tell you, just lay off it ok, I wish even I didn't know about it, do you want to play a game of exploding snaps?" Remus said.  
  
They all just looked at him evilly, they knew it was something really bad, but also knew he was extremely good at keeping secrets from people.  
  
"Fine," Laura finally said, I'll go get some from James' room."  
  
"I'll come with you," Lily said happily.  
  
"And me too," Audrey said.  
  
"I'll just wait out here." Remus said.  
  
"Girls" Remus said under his breath so no one could hear.  
  
"Do you have any idea on what it might be," asked Audrey.  
  
"No," replied Laura and Lily at the same time.  
  
"You know what I just remember," Lily said out of the blue.  
  
"What," Audrey said.  
  
"Kelsey comes home, from America soon," Lily replied.  
  
"It's weird though, because a lot has happened since she left. Remember how we thought we would die without her." Laura said.  
  
"Well we're still living, but a part of us died since we didn't get to see her, if you understand what I mean." Lily said.  
  
"This is James room?"  
  
"Yep said Laura, "and your probably thinking it's way different from what you would of thought."  
  
"You don't know how different... What does he keep in here anyways?"  
  
"I have no idea, but when it's just us during the summer, he'll keep himself lock up in his room most of the time." "Why would he do that?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know Lily?"  
  
"You live with him."  
  
"True, but if I were just to come into his room when he's made it clear to just leave him alone, he'd kill me."  
  
"It must be something personal then." Audrey said. "You know we could just look and no one would know."  
  
"It wouldn't do any harm." added in Lily.  
  
"I have wanted to know, and none of us would tell him, and he wouldn't ever know," Laura said.  
  
"So we all agree we want to know." Audrey said.  
  
"So it wouldn't matter that I just opened this drawer."  
  
"Nope, I don't care I've wanted to know since we started school."  
  
They all then sat down on the floor of his room and opened the drawer.  
  
" This is weird because haven't you ever wondered what a guy does when they're not talking about or playing quidditch." Lily we've wondered.  
  
"I'm going to look on the other side, and you guys can look on this side."  
  
"Fine." Laura said. "Audrey, remember when we did that, we were so dumb."  
  
"Yes, oh my gosh, I can't believe we ever did that." Audrey said while taking the picture from her hand. She then went over to a nightstand that was by his bed. She opened the drawer to find only quills, ink bottles, and a ton of parchment in it.  
  
"ok" thought Lily, "hmm, what this," she continued to think when she found a box underneath all the quills, ink bottles and parchment. Lily found a book inside the box and opened it and read a little bit of the first page.  
  
August 1st.  
  
Hi! I just received this book from my birthday, from my Grandpa and Grandma. "I don't know what to write in it, but I guess I'll start with my personal info.  
  
My name is James Andrew Potter. I'm 9 1/2 years old. I have a mum and a dad and a twin sister who's name is Laura. She's so annoying sometimes; she acts as if girls are better then boys and thinks that a girl can play Quidditch better then boys. And today she even tried to play with my broom!!! Can you believe her?!?. And I wish sometimes that she was a boy. Things I like to do are play quidditch, play pranks, play quidditch and play quidditch. When I grow up though, I'm going to be a professional quidditch player. My sister thinks I'm crazy though, all she cares about are her dumb Barbie dolls. Then she asks me to play tea party with her. It's so un-cool. Another thing before I go, because mum is calling me to come down and eat is that, Girls are dumb and icky, and have cooties, I don't get why a boy would ever go out with a girl. Note to self - Don't ever get married or have kids or fall in love. And girls will always have cooties!!  
  
Lily started to laugh silently at this. She couldn't believe that was how James was at the age of 9.  
  
Lily flipped further through the book and stopped at a page.  
  
July 1st  
  
Today I received my letters from Hogwarts!!!! I'm going to Hogwarts!!! I can't wait to go and get my stuff, and father letting me get an owl too. This is so cool. Well nothing really happened today other then that my sister wanted to go shopping so I had to come with since my mum won't let me stay home alone because she thinks I'll do something as if! So we had to go to all these dumb clothing stores in this muggle mall, and then they made me carry the bags. And then my mum made me go and try on clothes, and she keep on handing me them for hours and I could care less. Then there was this group of girls that keep looking at me and were giggling. Girls can be so dumb! But I will to find out what staying in groups and giggling means in the girl language and pointing. I already tried asking Laura but she said she couldn't tell girls honor, whatever that is, I bet she doesn't even know. Well I'm going to bed now. Bye  
  
James  
  
"James'" Lily said.  
  
"Lily did you find something?" asked Audrey. "No it's just a assignment we were suppose to do over the summer, in the 3 year" lied Lily. She then closed the book, and put it back and then picked up a piece of parchment that was lying under the book.  
  
Lily then started to read the piece of parchment.  
  
I watched you walk across the sky  
  
leaving only star dust behind you. I saw you when you walked amongst the clouds.  
  
Like a heaven sent angel. I was there when you walked across the parrie, When the wind picked you up and brought you to the heavens. I looked upon you when you walked across the water leaving only a single ripple that reached to my heart and captured it, and never let it go. And that is where you stayed, in my heart You showed me love; you showed me a new world, A world that I can't leave now, because it is there that you reside. And it was there that I showed you my dreams, my wishes, my thoughts, my life, and my fears. My fears that I was finally able to let go of because you were there by my side, I was able to let go because you loved me. I was able to let them all go except one, because I loved you back, and cared about you, and couldn't let anything happen to you. It was because you came into my life that I now only have one fear To lose you and never be able to look upon the beauty of your face. To see your smile in the morning sun. To see you fly with the wind. Because I love you, and only you. It was all because of you, that all I wanted to do is keep you close to me and protect you from all the dangers of the world. It was because of you Lily.  
  
Lily couldn't believe that James wrote this about her. Even just the fact that he wrote something that he didn't have to write, or needed to write, but because he felt like it. "I love you James," whispered Lily.  
  
Remus just sat outside, bored as ever, wondering why it would take so long to get a game from James' room, or why they have to go together. He just sat there for 5 min. strait, waiting for them to come back down. Remus then heard voices inside the house. He decided to go inside and see who it was; being that it might be James, and Sirius.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They're home," Laura said in a quick whisper. "Put everything away and quick and make sure that everything is the way it was, trust me he noticing things.  
  
Lily quickly put the parchment back in the box under the book, and put the box back where she found it. They then went walking across the hall to Laura's room to make it seem like they were in there the whole time and not in James' room, going through his stuff.  
  
"Did you find anything Lily?"  
  
"Nothing really," Lily said, when inside she wanted to tell them everything he wrote about her, and how he's keep a journal since he was 9, that basically he was a writer.  
  
"Did you guys find anything?" Lily asked back.  
  
"No," said Audrey.  
  
"We just found a ton of pictures, and some of them, I don't even remember him there at the time."  
  
"Well we might as well go down stairs." Lily said. "No trust me, if we do that, they'll suspect us, we should just stay up here and wait for them to come up to us." Laura said. "I just got the new Witch Weekly magazine, we could look through that."  
  
"Fine with me." Audrey said.  
  
"So what's your favorite part of the magazine Laura?"  
  
"I would have to say the hot guys, but um I love reading the most embarrassing moments."  
  
"What about you Lily?"  
  
"I don't know really, I don't get the magazine, I mean I'll read it when you guys have it, but I just read a little here and a little there."  
  
"You don't get this magazine!!"  
  
"No my mum, won't let me, she think it sets a bad example, really dumb to tell the truth, I'm 17, but she treats me like I'm 3."  
  
"Well now that we're done with school, you can find an apt. and move there Lily." Audrey said.  
  
"True, but I kind of need to find a job first, so until then I have to live by my mums rules."  
  
"That sucks for you."  
  
"Tell be about Laura."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey James and Sirius, how did it go?" Remus asked.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?"  
  
"She'll be fine but they're not going to let her out for like a month, or until they're sure she back to normal, which ever one comes first."  
  
"I see."  
  
"She did talk a little, very little, and she thinks she's going to lose me too."  
  
"She's just worried and confused Remus." James said.  
  
"Where's Laura?" James asked changing the subject so that they wouldn't have to talk about to Monica.  
  
"They're up stairs, we were going to play a game of exploding snaps, so Laura went up to go get them from your room, then Lily and Audrey had to go with her. and they haven't came back down since.  
  
"Remus what were you thinking?" James said.  
  
"Did it occur to you that they were actually never going to go get the game but going to do something else, like searching through my room?"  
  
"No, but even if they did go looking through your room it isn't like your hiding anything, right?"  
  
"Yes there's stuff I don't want them to find, well I wouldn't mind if Lily found something, because that would be great, but if Laura, or Audrey were to find it, I would kill them, because it's none of they're business." James' then went running up the stairs to Laura's room.  
  
"Laura, you went looking through my room didn't you,"  
  
"No, I didn't," Laura said back.  
  
"Laura, you did to, I can tell, because of the stupid twin thing."  
  
"Why did we have to be twins?" Laura said. "ok so we did."  
  
"You went through James' stuff!" Sirius said.  
  
"Yes," said Audrey.  
  
"But Laura and I didn't find anything, only a ton of pictures so it isn't like it would matter to you."  
  
"Laura and you," Sirius said."  
  
"Meaning that Lily looked somewhere else, other then what you were looking at." Sirius said now looking at Lily evilly. Lily just looked down.  
  
"What did you find?" James asked, hoping it would be what he was going to give to her, but couldn't give it to her because it was never the right moment.  
  
"Stuff; a book, and a piece of paper. Nothing really."  
  
"Lily I thought you said you found a paper that James never turned in!" Laura said.  
  
"Well I didn't feel like sharing James' personal life with you, even though you are his sister, and had more of a right then me."  
  
"James, look I'm sorry I went through your stuff, I know we shouldn't of, but we were in a really girlish mood and felt like doing things that we haven't done since we were younger. I have one question though, did you ever find out what a bunch of girls giggling, and pointing at you means? Or that the girls honors thing is a thing girls made up when we were like 10, because we thought it was so cool to know something that guys wouldn't know, something that would confuse them.Or that girls can play just as well as boys when it comes to quidditch?"  
  
"Yes, yes and yes." James replied happily.  
  
"Lily, could you just come to my room?"  
  
"So she gets to know about your personal stuff, and we don't?"  
  
"Sirius, do you even know what he's talking about?"  
  
"No, Laura I don't, but I do want to know what it is that going to talk about."  
  
"And that's something you'll never know Sirius."  
  
"You're not going to tell me, when you've told me everything, I can't believe this." Sirius said.  
  
"Nope, Lily and I will now go to my room, and don't try to listen, because I'm putting charm on the door so you can't hear." Lily and James then got up and went to James' room.  
  
James then left Laura's room, and Lily followed him, not knowing what to expect. Audrey, Laura, and Sirius look at her evilly since she knew something they didn't. Laura went and sat on his bed while James put a simple charm on the door.  
  
"James I'm feel really guilty about what I did, and I'm sorry, and I know that your probably really really mad at me, and if you want to break up I would understand, since I went looking through your personal stuff, and I - "  
  
"Lily I don't want to break up with you, but I will say that I'm mad, but not mad at you."  
  
"Do you understand what I mean?"  
  
"No, because why wouldn't you be mad at me if I went looking through your stuff, that you clearly didn't want other people to read, or find."  
  
"Well I really wouldn't care if anyone read that book thing of mine, I don't use it anymore, and I stopped using it years ago."  
  
"And the letter, poem thing, I'm kind of, well really happy that you found that, because well I meant to give it to you over Christmas, but I was afraid of what you would think so I never gave it to you, though I really wanted to give it to you...so what did you think of it?"  
  
Lily was shocked, she was expecting him to blow up, and break up with her that instanced. James looked at Lily while trying to find out what he would get for a response.  
  
"James, I, I,"  
  
"I knew it; you didn't like it did you."  
  
"No not at all I loved it, that was the sweetest thing someone's ever written to me, I was shocked when I started reading it, it was so beautiful," Lily then gave James a big hug, and James kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"You know what James, we could fool with their minds," Lily said evilly while looking up at James.  
  
"We could act like we broke-up and were now worst enemies, it would be very fun."  
  
"I do to, but then that means I couldn't be close to you and I couldn't love you." pouted James.  
  
"James, you know it would be just as bad for me as for you, but I'll pay back for everything," Lily said lovingly.  
  
"Ok," James happily said.  
  
"When do we start Lily?"  
  
"Now" Lily then went running out of James room, with tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"I hate you, and don't ever want to see you Lily, Lilikins!" yelled James after her.  
  
Lily went running through the kitchen, where everyone was sitting. They all looked in shocked as Lily went running by, with her head in her hands.  
  
"What went on in James' room?" Laura said.  
  
"Well it obviously wasn't something good, I'm going to go talk to James, Remus you coming?" Sirius said.  
  
"We'll go talk to Lily then," Audrey said.  
  
~ In James' Room ~  
  
"James what happened in here, one min, Lily's running outside balling, and then we hear you yelling after her." Sirius said.  
  
"Lillian goes through my stuff like it's no big deal, and then expects me to forgive her." James said very angrily.  
  
"But weren't you just saying if she found that thing you wouldn't be mad, you would be really glad?" Remus asked.  
  
"That I wish I never wrote it, it doesn't mean anything, she's just a stupid girl, who whines and cries, and only cares about her self, I hate her and don't ever want to see her again, I hate the fact that I talking about her right now, I hate the Fact THAT I EVER WENT OUT WITH HER AND TOLD HER THAT I LOVED HER!!!! I COMPETELY HATE HER, I WISH THAT SHE WAS NEVER BORN, SO SHE WOULDN'T HAVE TO BURDEN ANYONE WITH HER UGLINESS!!" James yelled at them.  
  
"Ok, James we get the point, you hate Lily." Sirius said, "but are you sure that you actually mean everything, because when we were driving back to your house, you were saying how much you loved her, and -"  
  
"THAT WAS THEN, I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER, SHE ISN'T EVEN A THING SHE'S JUST AN IT OK AN IT, SHE DOESN'T EVEN DESEVER TO BE AND IT!! James roared, when inside his head he couldn't believe that he was saying this about her.  
  
"James ok we won't talk about Lily, but don't you think you over reacting, I mean you guys went out all year," Remus said.  
  
"OH!! SO NOW YOUR ON ITS' SIDE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIENDS!! "James we never said we were on "its'" side, we just were pointing out something, and its' not like you to change your mind so quickly on things," Sirius replied.  
  
"HOW WOULD YOU GUYS KNOW IF I EVER CHANGED MY MIND ON THINGS QUICKLY?? YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY FRIENDS, JUST GO NOW!!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!! DON'T BURDEN ME WITH YOUR PRESENCE!!!" James roared back at them, fumingly.  
  
"James-"  
  
"GO, SIRIUS NOW GET OUT, YOU TO REMUS GO, GO AND TALK TO IT SINCE YOUR FRIENDS WITH IT AND ONLY CARE ABOUT IT GO!!!"  
  
"James I'm not going out!" Sirius said to him in the same tone of voice he was using. "I know you and have been your friend since forever, and you know that, and I know that you wouldn't do that to someone especially Lily, ok, that just not you, and never has been you!"  
  
"WELL THAT'S ME NOW, GET OUT! THIS IS HOW MUCH OF A FRIEND YOU ARE TO ME OK! James then took all the pictures that were in frames that had Sirius in them and threw them on the floor of his room. "YOU GET THAT!! JUST GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE, I DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE WHO IS A FRIEND OF IT!! GO!!! Sirius quickly left knowing that now was not the time to talk to James, and that if he didn't leave James would probably break some more stuff.  
  
"Damn it," James said looking at the mess he made. James quickly fixed the frames so that they were like they were before.  
  
"Lily?" Audrey asked quietly. "What happened?"  
  
Lily looked over at Laura and Audrey with tears that were following freely over her face and with blood shot red eyes'.  
  
"James and I got into a fight, and we, we, James and I, well we broke up," stuttered Lily.  
  
"Oh, Lily that's terrible!" Laura sympathetically said.  
  
"It's all my fault though, if I hadn't looked through his stuff, this would of never happened."  
  
"I ruined everything, why did I have to be so stupid."  
  
"Lily, look James' loves you, he loves you Lils, and he did everything he could just to get you!" Audrey said.  
  
"He doesn't love me anymore Audrey."  
  
"Lily, look I know James he's my brother ok, he's just being a jerk right now, and I know he didn't actually mean what he said to you, and he was over reacting, everything will be fine"  
  
"No it won't be fine."  
  
"I blew it, and I deserve this, I don't deserve him, I never deserved him."  
  
"I don't love him anymore either, we just weren't meant to be, no matter how in love we pretended to be."  
  
"Lily your not one to just change your mind, and I know that you and James' weren't pretending to be in love."  
  
"Why can't I ever lie good, why can't I be like James and Sirius who can make someone believe something, James' what are you telling your friends' right now, please say that it's going along with what I'm saying, please" Lily thought in her head.  
  
"How would you know if we were or weren't Audrey?" Lily argued in a half yelling voice.  
  
"Lily think about what you're saying, what you and James had doesn't just vanish in a second!!"  
  
"What you and James have is something that hardly anyone else will know what it's like, You Love Him, You Love James Andrew Potter, You Love My Brother!!."  
  
"I DO NOT LOVE HIM! He's a - He's a, Lily couldn't say it, she loved James to much, so instead Lily just burst into tears. "Just go both of you, why don't you go and Talk to Sirius and Lupin, and James!! Leave me alone! Leave me alone with my own feeling! You have no idea what happened in James' room!! Just leave now!!!!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Fine Lily we'll leave, come on Audrey, but we'll be here for you when you come back to your senses." Laura and Audrey then went back inside the house. Lily stayed out there still crying, for no reason, but for a reason.  
  
~* Meanwhile *~  
  
"Lily sure seemed happy," Sirius sarcastically said to Laura and Audrey as they were walking back inside.  
  
"You could say that," Audrey said dully.  
  
"Sirius, I really don't get it, they go for what now is it almost 2 whole years, and break it off because of something as dumb as this."  
  
"I know, but I think they need our help," Sirius said.  
  
"I agree Padfoot," Remus said.  
  
"I knew you would Moony so you're in?" "Of course man."  
  
"What about you two?"  
  
"Fine, I'm, but I still don't get why you guys give yourselves the weirdest nicknames in the world, what do they mean even." Laura replied.  
  
"Great," Sirius said ignoring the last part of what she said. "What about you, sweetie?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Ok so we're all in but how are we going to this, I mean Lily seemed pretty mad and all, but James wasn't even using her name, he was calling Lily an "it" and he got really mad at us because he thought we we're siding with Lily, and then he told us to get out, and said we're weren't friends anymore." Remus said.  
  
"HE CALLED Lily and IT?!? Laura said.  
  
"I can't believe he said that, I thought he would never say anything like that to her!"  
  
"That's what we were thinking," Sirius said.  
  
"What was Lily saying about James'?"  
  
"Oh she was saying that she blew it, that she didn't deserve him, that it was all her fault, that she didn't love him anymore, and then she started balling, and told us to go." Audrey said.  
  
"So we have a lot on our hands," Laura said.  
  
"What should we do, because to me, I almost believe that they really do hate each other like it use to be before they started going out, when they completely hated each other, and couldn't stand each other's presence."  
  
"You mean that Lily hated James', James' was head over heals for her," Sirius replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.  
  
"You know what I mean, but the point is it took them 7 years to get together!!"  
  
"I know, I am James' friend." Sirius replied back. "I say we start basic, like if someone needs something, have James' and Lily get it, or play games like spin the bottle, that type of stuff, and then go onto more drastic stuff if that doesn't work, is that ok with everyone?"  
  
"Yeah Fine with - "  
  
There was a big banging of doors being closed.  
  
"Do you think that was James, Moony?"  
  
"Yeah, most likely, Padfoot, You think we should talk to him?"  
  
"Not yet, he'll come to us."  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure," Laura put in. "He can be very secretive, he doesn't talk about stuff, he keeps him self all bottled up sometimes, until people force him to talk, and even then he doesn't say anything."  
  
"We should still talk to them though. "Audrey said.  
  
"Yeah I think so too, but I think we should wait until he comes back, but we could talk to Lily." Remus said.  
  
"Were you guys thinking about talking to her now, you mean this very min., because I think, that we should wait, I really do, you don't want to mess with her when she's mad, I know from experience," Sirius replied." Sirius said.  
  
"You have a point Sirius, and she can put some nasty spells on you," Laura put in.  
  
"But then when should we talk to her, or James?" asked Remus.  
  
"We'll just wait; it would be safer that way." Sirius responded.  
  
Lily then walked inside, she had stopped crying, but she still had a sad, angry _expression written on her face.  
  
"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later," Lily said while walking past them. "  
  
Would you like us to come with you?" Laura hopefully asked.  
  
"No, I told you stay out of it, it's none your business." Lily then went out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James started walking, down Walden Ave., the street that he lived on, to a nearby park. James just sat on the swing, and swung on it slowly, while a million thoughts were running through his head. "Sirius, I really hope that you didn't take that seriously what I said. I can't believe I called Lily an it. I wonder where she is right now. What in the world did she say? Lily please say you made it believable, you're not a good liar. How are they going to react when we told them the joke was on them? Hmm, maybe I should be an actor; that was fun. I know they're going to kill us when they find out." James' train of thought was interrupted when someone was walking towards him.  
  
"Lily?" James asked curiously, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah" she said while walking up to James'. "Were you crying?"  
  
"Balling, actually, but I got them to believe me."  
  
"That's a first." Lily then playfully punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"My voice kind of hurts though, from yelling at them."  
  
"So does mine, but you don't need a voice right now," James got up and then passionately kissed Lily.  
  
Lily stepped back.  
  
"James we shouldn't be doing this, for all we know they could be following us and then my yelling and crying at them will be for no reason,"  
  
"But Lils,"  
  
"James I said no, and oh forget it, just kiss my,"  
  
"My pleasure." Lily then wrapped her arms around James, and started kissing him. James never wanted to let Lily go, he could stay there forever.  
  
"James' you want to go for a midnight walk?"  
  
"I'd love to" James then wrapped his arm down around Lily's waist, and Lily rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So where exactly are we going to go?" Lily asked.  
  
"I really don't know, we can just let our feet walk us where ever," James replied.  
  
"Lily what exactly did you tell my sister and Audrey?"  
  
"Well, a lot of things like um,"  
  
"Like um what?"  
  
"It can't be that bad, can it?"  
  
"Ok I'll tell you, I told them that we got into a fight, broke up, I told them that you didn't love me anymore, and that I didn't deserve you, and that I didn't love you, and that I-"  
  
"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"  
  
"Yes," Lily innocently said.  
  
James looked down at her evilly.  
  
"James they were seeing right through me, I had to say something like that, and I can't lie that good either, as you already know." Lily blushed, unwantingly. (I know it's not a word but just imagine that it is now) "I didn't really mean it, James I love you more then anything I've ever loved before in my life, and I can't stand being away from you because-"  
  
"I'm smart, charming, great looking, irresistible, the best boyfriend you've ever had, because-"  
  
"James' you can be big headed when you want to be you know that right ?" Lily asked.  
  
"Me! Big-Headed! AS IF!" James' said taken aback. "Did you dare mess with me; do you want to live the consequences?"  
  
"James why bother?"  
  
"Fine you asked for it." James then picked Lily up and carried her over his shoulder. "Lily your really light,"  
  
"Thanks, now put me down!"  
  
"Nope, I can be stubborn to too when I want to be, you might want to add that to your list."  
  
"James' put me down, you'll hurt your back, and I can't be that light."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"James stop, I dropped my wand, really I did."  
  
"Where did you drop it?" James' asked not knowing whether to believe her or not.  
  
"Back there, James go now." James turned around and walked back looking on the ground, for Lily's wand. "James, will you let me down, please?!" pleaded Lily.  
  
James then put Lily down.  
  
"Where did you drop it?" "Somewhere over here, in front of that pub."  
  
Lily and James then went looking on the ground for it.  
  
"Hey babe, what a piece of me?" said a guy who had just come out of a car.  
  
"No, now go,"  
  
"I'm not done with you yet."  
  
"Come here now and give me some sugar."  
  
"I said Leave Me Alone!" He then grabbed onto her wrist.  
  
"Let HER GO!" James half yelled at the man.  
  
"No, I don't think I want to, do you guys want to let the little lady go?"  
  
Four guys then got out of the car that the man had gotten out of.  
  
"I wouldn't want to let this little lady go, Jack," the first man said.  
  
"I said let her go now or you'll regret you did."  
  
"What are you going to do? There are 5 of us and 1 or you." James then pulled out his wand.  
  
"Ooo! What are you going to do now with a piece of wood, I'm so scared," the second man said.  
  
"I'll curse you."  
  
"Then we'll curse you back," the third man said, who had picked up Lily's wand.  
  
"Drop that now," Lily said.  
  
"Don't speak to me unless you're spoken to first lady, "said the third man.  
  
"Look we're all good English men here, are we not?" the forth man said to James.  
  
James just glared at the men who had to be in there mid to late 30's.  
  
"You know how to fence?"  
  
"Who wouldn't" replied James, who in his mind had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
Lily just stood there, she actually knew how to fence, because her father had shown her when she was a little girl, but James she knew had not the slightest clue what it was.  
  
"If we win 2 out of 3 matches, the lady comes with us, and if you win -  
  
"You'll let Lily go, and never touch a single hair on her head again, and you'll give her back that, thing your holding that belongs to her." James angrily spat.  
  
"Done, get the swords from the car."  
  
The second man then got 2 swords from the car.  
  
"I thought you were going to fence, not sword fight, you could kill someone with that thing." Lily protested.  
  
"I thought we told you not to speak out of turn," the first man said, he then slapped Lily across the face.  
  
"Ok, so this is going to be like the olden day times, when they had pirates and knights and all that type of stuff, just great. If I live through this I'm going to kill Lily for forever dropping her wand. Please say that you don't kill someone in fencing like in proper dueling." James thought.  
  
The man then handed James a sword.  
  
"I'll give you 3 min. to get the feel of it."  
  
"That's all I need, and it looks like to me by looking at this fine sword you sharpen and polish it every night," James said taking the sword.  
  
James then started swinging the sword around. "Bloody hell, I'm going to kill myself with this thing. Ok think, how they used the swords, only problem I've never seen one use one." James thought.  
  
Lily realizing that James had no idea what he was going to do, started to move her free hand as if she was holding a sword and started moving her feet, as if she was fighting.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Jack said to Lily.  
  
"Just dancing, is there a problem with that sir?"  
  
"Do what you want you."  
  
"Could you please let go of my wrist, I promise I won't leave your side." James looked up to see what Lily was doing.  
  
"Fine." Jack then let go of Lily's wrist.  
  
"And what dance may that be that you're doing, for I've never seen anyone dance like that before."  
  
"Oh, um, a - a dance my friend - my friend Gabby taught me, it comes from Italy."  
  
"James watch me," Lily mouthed to James. James looked at her in confusion.  
  
"James this is how you fight with a sword." James finally realized what Lily was saying and watched her closely while acting like he was trying to get the feel of the sword.  
  
"You sure you wanted to do this?" the man said while still fighting James.  
  
"As sure as anything."  
  
"You might as well give up now, your form is terrible compared to mine, you're going to lose, it's not worth fighting for, after all she's only a silly girl, and you wouldn't know how to handle."  
  
"I wouldn't let you win over my dead body, and that silly little girl, is my girlfriend." James spat back.  
  
"Well I think she needs to be sent to a girl's private boarding school where she can learn her matters, and learn her place." "She has plenty of manners, it's just that you don't deserve - Ow! James then immediately dropped his sword.  
  
The man has sliced James' hand open that he was holding the sword with and blood was pouring out from it.  
  
"James!" Lily yelled.  
  
The man then pointed the sword at James' throat and made a little cut. James held his breath, and didn't' let any emotion show on his face.  
  
"You ready mate?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Good, first to win 2 out of 3 matches, if I win you leave and Lily comes with us, If you win we won't touch a hair on her head and we'll let her go, and give her back this, the rules are there are no rules."  
  
"I thought you said you were good English men, or am I hearing wrong?" James said, trying to stall them so he could watch Lily some more.  
  
"We are, but what good English man doesn't disregard the rules of fencing. On your ready 3, 2, 1"  
  
The man then started "fencing" with James.  
  
"Bloody hell, how did I get myself into this, what was I thinking, this guy has come back from the olden days, he's a bloody pirate. That was a little close. Thank god I'm in quidditch." James thought.  
  
"That's one for me, now give it up lad."  
  
"Never," James then got up and grabbed the sword with his hand, and started swinging it back and forth. He was learning quickly, and was gaining up on the man, until they reached the wall. James then pointed his sword at the man's throat.  
  
"I'd say that's one for me, now." James said mercilessly.  
  
James then stepped back to give the man some room.  
  
"Aww!" James' yelled, and looked down at his left shoulder to find the man had sliced that too.  
  
"That was not a smart move my lad." James then swung his sword at the man's waist, and cut it.  
  
"Bloody hell!" the man yelled.  
  
"You want to give up now?" James asked merciless tone of voice.  
  
"No, I fight till the end." sneered the man.  
  
The man and James then started attacking each other again with their swords.  
  
"Move out of the way," the man, yelled to the other 4 men and Lily who were standing behind them, and were getting in James' and his way.  
  
"James watch out! Ooo! That one was close; the man is might as well be a pirate! James I am going to kill myself, if you don't' get out of this, and I'm going to kill you if you don't win, but still are. Ok that man has great foot work, and knows how to use a sword and James, has completely bad, well it's getting a little better, but still not very good footwork, and he obviously has never used a sword before, oh this is just bloody brilliant! James, he's going to go on your left side next, watch out, that was a little to close for my liking, Err! Why can't I be fighting instead of him? Sure I haven't fenced since last summer, but still I know how too. James I don't' care what you say when this is over I'm going to show you how to fence. Have you guys ever heard of taking a shower, you stink! Err! I wonder what Sirius, Remus, and Audrey and Laura thinking, maybe by some miracle they'll come looking for us, but if they were to come looking for us that would mean they would know we went on a walk together, and that would blow everything. Err! James, watch out! Your going to get yourself killed. OH MY GOD! Eww! Get away from me, you pig. Did he just slap my butt" Lily thought.  
  
Lily turned around to Jack, who was grinning evilly. She then backslapped him across his face.  
  
"Let go of my wrist, you stupid muggle, I'm warning you let go of me!"  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Hmm don't know how about this," She then flipped him on his back.  
  
"Did Lily just do what I thought I saw her do?" James thought.  
  
"Why didn't she do that earlier, we wouldn't have to be in this situation. Aww, I'm glad I'm not him now."  
  
Lily had just kicked one of the four guys where it counts.  
  
"You haven't fenced before have you lad."  
  
"First of all my names not lad it's James, and second yes, you see unlike you who fences I play quidditch."  
  
"Quidditch, is that what I heard you say, there's no such thing James," sneered the man.  
  
"Yes there is like there are wizards and witches, and dragons, though you won't see them, you wouldn't know one if one was standing right n front of you."  
  
"You've joshing."  
  
"No, I'm not, and if I were you I wouldn't take a step back."  
  
The man then took a step, and lost his balance and feel down in the street. He dropped his sword.  
  
"Now, leave and get out of here before I change my mind and decided to hurt you in a way that is nothing compared to getting cut with a sword"  
  
"You won this time lad, but mark my words it'll be the last time."  
  
"Consider your words marked," sneered James.  
  
The man cowardly stood up and picked up his sword.  
  
"Guys lets get out of here, leave the girl."  
  
Lily then stopped and went up to the guy that James was fighting with and punched him hard in the jaw.  
  
"That was for my boyfriend. She then punched him on the other side of the face. "That was for you calling me a little lady." Lily then punched him one last time. "And that was for you ever touching or looking at me. I'm giving you to the count of three to give me back my wand, or you'll be sorry."  
  
James just stood there dumbfounded, he'd never seen Lily beat a guy before, that was at least 10 years older then her, and kick his ass in doing so.  
  
"3, 2, "  
  
"Here take your stupid "wand" and leave, you silly little girl." Lily then kick him in the nuts.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
"Oh and for future reference I have learned my place; it's just that you haven't." Lily spat. "Come on James, lets' go, I don't want to be in a place where pigs are." Lily kindly said.  
  
James then started limping over, using the sword as a walking stick.  
  
"Lils you're lucky I'm hurt, or you'd be dead right now," James said under his breath.  
  
"James your lucky you won, or I'd have killed you for letting me go with them." Lily said back in the same tone of voice.  
  
"James this is stupid what were talking about, and you can barely walk, here get on my back and I'll give you a piggyback ride to the park then I'll heal you."  
  
"Lily, I weigh almost twice as much as you, and I'm taller then you, you'll drop me."  
  
"James just get on my back, and I promise I won't drop you."  
  
"But -"  
  
"James get on my back, now, or I'll take that stupid sword that you're using as a cane, plus it's not that far."  
  
"Right it's not that far!"  
  
"James you'll be practically dead by the time we reach it, you're bleeding, badly."  
  
"Lily, I won't -"  
  
"James Potter get on my back now!"  
  
"Fine, but if you fall and drop me you'll be worse then dead." James then got on Lily's back.  
  
"Lily your hips are bony," James said after a few min.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"James just to let you know, I'm going to show you how to fence, because what you were doing was barely what you would call fencing."  
  
"What is fencing, well real fencing?"  
  
"Well for starters you were this I guess you could call it a helmet, that covers your face, and you wear special clothes, and the swords that you use are slimmer, most likely lighter, from by the looks of this thing, and more flexible. I know how to fence actually; my father taught me how, when I was a little girl."  
  
"You know how to fence, are you any good?"  
  
"Well, I haven't played in a tournament since I was 10, but when I did play, I was one of the top girls in my league. I have played since then, just not as much as I use to."  
  
"I see. Why didn't you just kick the guys' arse sooner, because then I wouldn't of had to - "  
  
"I didn't because I really didn't think you were going to have to do what you had to do. Trust me, I really wished I could have been in your position. I've always wanted to sword fight, well with an actually sword like this one. My mum wouldn't hear of it. It was always why couldn't you just be like your sister, and not want to play with the boys. Or no, it's too dangerous. Or no don't touch father's fencing stuff, go play with your dolls like good little girls. You know she was actually thinking about sending me to an all girls school where they taught girls manners and all that junk. Sometimes when I was little I wished I were a boy instead of a girl, because then I wouldn't have to stay at home and play with my dolls, and wear dresses all the time, and drink after noon tea, I have always hated tea. My father on the other hand would once in a while stick up for me. Then when he found me with his old fencing stuff on and realized that I could actually be really good at it he signed me up. I was one of the only girls, when I first signed up. So anyway fencing was as close to sword fighting as I got. It's wasn't close enough though for me. I love feeling the rush that I got when I picked up my great-great-great-great-great-great- great-grandpa's sword."  
  
"I honestly would have never known that. You really wanted to be a boy just so your mother would let you play with boy toys?"  
  
"Yep, I don't now though, since she has given up on trying to turn me into a girl. That well, you know when it was the man in charge of the house and the wife basically cooks, cleans, and watches the children, well that type of girl, which she mange to turn Petunia into."  
  
"Hey we're here." James then jumped off of Lily's back and nearly fell to the ground.  
  
"Smart one, real smart." Lily said, while shaking her head. "Take off your shirt, so I can heal your wounds."  
  
James listened to Lily and took of his shirt.  
  
"Oh my gosh, James you - you ."  
  
"I've been cut a lot I know, I can feel the pain."  
  
"I'm going to kill that guy if I ever see him again; I really thought he was a pirate, with the way he was fighting."  
  
"Lily if you ever see him again, you can do the fighting, and I'll watch, it would be very entertaining." Lily softly chuckled at his last remark.  
  
"What's so funny?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just the fact that you can be really lazy, and that it seemed as if we went back in time, when they really did have sword fights, it almost like, well it was like you were my knight in shinning armor, that came and saved me.  
  
James just sat there letting the last of Lily's words sink into his heart, while she started healing his wounds.  
  
"Done, you don't have any scars, which are great, because I'm not that good at healing stuff."  
  
"Thanks." James then sat leaned towards Lily and gave her a small sweet kiss.  
  
"James we need to get back, but we can't walk in the house at the same time, or they'll figure out our little secret," Lily said quietly while looking at the ground.  
  
"I'd feel better if you went back first," James said; looking into her eyes'.  
  
"Fine, but when we get back, this never happened." Lily said who was now looking up into his eyes' too.  
  
Lily then stood up and gave James back his shirt.  
  
"See later, jerk." Lily said to him. James shook his head remembering how it used to be before they were going out.  
  
~ Flash-back ~  
  
"Today we'll be transforming these puppies and kittens into pillows," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Sirius, we have to get to Zonkos' tonight, if we're going to we're going to do the prank on Tuesday." A younger James whispered.  
  
"I know, but how are we going to get there without some seeing us, we don't get out of class until almost dinner, and Zonkos' is closes during the time we eat dinner."  
  
"Don't worry, I have it all figured out, my father gave me an early present, I have and invisibility cloak."  
  
"You have what?" Sirius said out loud so everyone could hear.  
  
"Mr. Black is there something you would like to inform us about?" Professor McGonagall sternly said.  
  
"Yes there is, James." James looked at Sirius evilly.  
  
"James and I just wanted to say that-"  
  
"we thought that turning kittens and puppies into pillows was unjust, cruelty." James said.  
  
"Mr. Black and Potter please sit down, it you would like to further discuss the matter then I'll see you after class.  
  
The girls in the classroom looked at James and Sirius lovingly.  
  
"Oh please," Lily said to Jessica and Kelly who were sitting next to her. "Since when has Potter cared about anything but himself and winning Quidditch?"  
  
"Lily, just because you don't like,"  
  
"I hate Potter,"  
  
"Fine hate Potter, doesn't mean that he can have a sweet side to him," Jessica said.  
  
"You like James don't you," Lily said in amazement. "So what, it's never like you haven't had a crush before."  
  
"Jessica I haven't."  
  
"Lily you know James really likes you, and wants to go out with you, don't you."  
  
"Yes and I'm doing everything I can to stay as far away from him as possible."  
  
"Lily, you're crazy." Kelly said.  
  
"Kelly I'm not crazy, it's you guys that are crazy, you want to go out with him just because he's hot, and plays with a snitch in the hall ways, well I'm sorry but that doesn't do it for me."  
  
Guys McGonagall is looking our way," Jessica said.  
  
Lily, Kelly and Jessica then turned their heads toward McGonagall to make it look as if they were actually paying attention.  
  
"I will see how far you guys have come at half past the hour; you may begin, once I give you the puppy or kitten. Now if any of you can perfectly turn your puppy or kitten into a pillow on the first try I'll let you keep a puppy or kitten and you will receive 25 points. And remember to pronounce every syllable or it will not work, and to have a very clear vision in your head.  
  
"Sirius I bet you 10 gallons that I can do it on my first try." James said.  
  
"Done" Sirius said back. "Transformea-la-got-chaon." James said while taping his wand on the small kittens' back.  
  
The kitten then turned into a big puffy pillow.  
  
"You can give it to me now Sirius."  
  
Sirius then took 10 gallons out of his pocket and unwillingly handed them to James.  
  
"Well done Mr. Potter, you were the only one to do so, so far." McGonagall said.  
  
"You can pick out a kitten or puppy at the end of this class, and 25 point to Gryffindor.  
  
"So not fair!" Laura said to Jessica, who she was sitting by.  
  
"Why is it that he is better then me at almost everything, and I'm his twin, and yet he's still better at almost everything then me."  
  
"Key word almost, Laura, he's not good at everything, he's just good at some things, and this happens to be one of them."  
  
"Your right, but it's still not fair." Jessica rolled her eyes'. "Class times up, for homework I want you to write 3 feet on Transfiguration of animals, and the transfiguration of humans into animals, that last part we'll discuss next class.  
  
"You are to do this in pairs; I have already picked them for you. The list is at the back of the classroom; this is to be turned in next class. You may go.  
  
"What! That means we have until the day after tomorrow." Sirius said to James.  
  
"Well I better not be put with a Slytherin."  
  
"If I'm partners with James, I think I'll die." Lily said, while walking to the back of the classroom.  
  
"Lily he's not that bad." Laura said.  
  
"Laura, he's your brother, it's different for you."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Lily I'm not his sister and even I think he's not that bad, and he's really hot, and majorly cool." Kelly said.  
  
"You guys are weird, I don't get why you think that, and I never will know why." Jessica then went running ahead of them to see the list, and came back grinning at Lily.  
  
"I got stuck with him again, didn't I." Lily said, annoyed.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Why does he always end up being my partner, this completely sucks, err!"  
  
"Lily look on the bright side, this may be a turning point in your relationship with him."  
  
"Doc. Tell me what relationship would that be?" Lily then stormed out of the classroom, back to the common room.  
  
"James doesn't look like Lily's happy to be your partner."  
  
"I'll make her see it isn't that bad."  
  
"I think you would have an easier time trying to clean all Hogwarts with out magic." Sirius replied.  
  
"Prongs, you might want to go after her, or you'll never get this project done." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, see you later." James then went running out of the classroom to go find where Lily went.  
  
"Lily!" James yelled after her.  
  
"Lily stop!"  
  
"What is it Potter?" Lily said very ticked off.  
  
"I don't have time to waste talking to an arrogant jerk."  
  
"Why don't you like me?" James said.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder, maybe it's because your head is bigger then the universe, maybe it's the fact that all you care about is yourself, maybe it's that you go out with someone tell her that you love her then move on to the next girl, or maybe it's just the fact that I have to see you everyday. You get it? What did you want to say, I don't want to take anymore time, when I could be somewhere else doing something better with my time."  
  
"Fine, look, meet me at the Library after your last class."  
  
"Fine, bye jerk." Lily then turned and started walking back to the common room.  
  
~ End of Flash Back ~  
  
James then got up after he couldn't see Lily anymore and started walking back to his house.  
  
"Lily, where were you?" Audrey asked as soon as she saw her walk in the door.  
  
"I went for a walk; that is ok for me to do isn't it." Lily snapped.  
  
"Lily's what up with you and James?" Remus asked quickly before she left the room.  
  
"Look I don't want to talk about James, or even think about him, if you guys want to be on his side fine, by all means do so. The door behind her then started to open.  
  
"Hey James," Sirius said.  
  
"Move out of the way it." Lily looked up at James evilly  
  
"I'm an It now, oh well all the better."  
  
"Why don't you, Potter, I was here first."  
  
"No you move, James then pushed her out of his way."  
  
Lily was mad as ever at him she started charging at him.  
  
Sirius then got up and grabbed Lily's arm before she could touch him.  
  
"STOP! I have no idea what's gotten into you James and Lily, it's like you gone back in time before you and James went out."  
  
"Sirius let me go, or I'll make you let me go." Audrey and Laura bolted out of their seats, knowing what Lily was going to do. And held her back.  
  
"What's going on, we'd all like to know James and Lily!" Laura said.  
  
"Well if Lily hadn't gone through my stuff and READ THINGS I DIDN'T WANT PEOPLE TO READ, THEN NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE EVER HAPPENED!"  
  
"JAMES IF YOU WOULD JUST LISTEN TO ME, BUT NO, YOU HAVE TO BE SO ARROGANT!"  
  
"LILY, MAYBE IF YOU WOULD LEARN TO STAY OUT OF PEOPLES' BUSSINESS YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT THE WORD PRIVATE WOULD MEAN! JAMES I KNOW BETTER THEN YOU, YOU HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET INTO MY LIFE SINCE WE WERE IN HOGWARTS! AND WHEN I SAID NO TO YOU, YOU KEEP ON ASKING! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL REGRET THAT TILL THE DAY I DIE!!! I HATE YO -"  
  
"JAMES AND LILY SHUT-UP AND LISTEN TO YOUR SELVES.," Sirius yelled over their voices.  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS SIRIUS!" Lily and James said at the same time.  
  
"James listen to me now!" Laura yelled.  
  
James turned his head to his sister while he was fuming.  
  
"James, look we went through your stuff, Audrey, Lily and I did, and we know we shouldn't of, but we did, and look we said we were sorry and - "Laura just stop, while her mouth dropped open. "James this is just a joke?" Laura said in her mind. "You still like Lily,"  
  
"Stay out of my mind Laura!"  
  
"James you still like Lily, your not even mad at her are you," Laura said quietly, but loud enough.  
  
"Did I just miss something, or what's going, on here?" Sirius said.  
  
"James and Lily aren't even mad at each other; this was all a joke, on us!" Laura said.  
  
"What? Laura, are you all right?" Audrey asked. "James and Lily you aren't even mad at each other are you, you guys were acting, don't lie to me James, I know the truth."  
  
"Laura why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?"  
  
"James, I'm your sister, I'm not suppose to, it's my job"  
  
"Lily what's on your back? And James, James, why is your shirt the same way, and why are there rips and why in the world to you have a sword?" questioned Remus.  
  
Sirius, Laura and Audrey looked at there shirts, and sword.  
  
"Is that, is that blood Lily?"  
  
"Um, yeah it is." Lily what happened it's all over the back of your shirt!  
  
"James, your shirts the same way, and there are rips in it, something happened, now spill." Sirius said.  
  
"Would you like to know every detail, or just a short version?" Lily asked uncertainly.  
  
"Every single detail and you better not leave a single one out."  
  
"It's kind of funny actually the story Lily began."  
  
"James tell the story, Lily will keep on going on how funny it is." Sirius said.  
  
"Fine I'll tell the story, but Lily's is going to have to help, since it's her fault that she's a girl and happens to be hot, if it hadn't been for that none of this would of happen, so I refuse to tell unless if Lily's tell it too."  
  
"Lily I don't care what you say, you're telling it too," Laura said before Lily could answer.  
  
So James and Lily told them what happened.  
  
"So James you almost died tonight, because of Lily." Laura said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Prongs what were you thinking? Why didn't you just use your wand?" Remus said.  
  
"Moony, James wasn't thinking."  
  
"How old were those guys?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Well they were at least 5 years older then me, and they were taller then me, they were in shape though, They were a little taller then James, well except 2 that were about the same height, but you could fit 2 James' in one of them, but they smelled really bad, I mean really bad, and they also kept on calling me little Lady, and they keep on hitting on me."  
  
"But what we wanted to know was why you guys didn't come to look for us after we were gone for over 3 hours?" James said.  
  
"Prongs and Lils, sorry to break it to you two just aren't worth it." Sirius said.  
  
"I'll remember that one Sirius when you are in Azkaban for something you didn't do." Lily said.  
  
Sirius then punched Lily some what hard in the shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch my girlfriend."  
  
"You want to go at it Jamie?"  
  
"You're on, dog breath."  
  
"Stop!" Audrey said.  
  
"Sirius, sweetie if you touch one hair on James I'll kill you, and then I'll kill you again."  
  
"But Audrey."  
  
"Audrey it's ok."  
  
"James it's not ok, and look if you touch Sirius in anyway or form, I'll make sure your life is like hell till the day you die."  
  
"Fine" said James, "But Lily if I do recall, you owe me."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You know what. Oh that, I almost for got." Lily then walked over to James and started kissing him passionately.  
  
"Lovebirds stop, I have a better idea, why don't we play spin the bottle, the way we played it at school."  
  
"You mean when you take off -"  
  
"Yes Laura."  
  
"Sirius no, plus how would it look to Matt, if he found out that Laura did that, and how would it look to Haydee if Remus did that."  
  
"I say we go swimming." Lily said.  
  
"Lily your no fun" pouted James.  
  
"Lily are you afraid of something?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, I'm not afraid of anything, plus if we were to go swimming, we could play truth or dare, and wouldn't that be better then spin the bottle?" "We're swimming," said James and Sirius at the same time before anyone could say any thing.  
  
"Fine, we'll be back down in a few min." Lily, Audrey, and Laura then all went to Laura's room.  
  
"Laura, I don't have a bathing suit with me." Audrey said.  
  
"I know a simple spell, and you can make your bathing suit look like what ever you want. Laura, Lily and Audrey all magiced themselves swim suits. Laura's was a halter bikini top and short shorts, with the color of deep blood red with some white, with a Hawaiian flower' design on it. Lily's was a strapless bikini top, and a bikini bottom, which tied on the sides and was a deep sapphire blue that went into a deep emerald green, that had a Hawaiian palm trees' design on it. Audrey's was a deep purple and blue bikini that was a similar except it the top had straps and it didn't tie at the sides on the bottom, and had small Hawaiian flowers and palm leaves on it.  
  
"You guys look great," said Laura.  
  
"We should go down there, they're probably waiting for us," said Lily.  
  
"Lily and Audrey you know James and Sirius are going to completely flip when they see you wearing that bikini." Laura said. "I just thought you should know."  
  
Lily and Audrey rolled their eyes.  
  
"We won't know unless with we're down there, now will we." Audrey said.  
  
~ Meanwhile ~  
  
James Sirius and Remus said a quick spell that changed their shorts into swim trunks. And they took off they're shirts. Then they went outside to the pool to wait for Lily, Audrey, and Laura.  
  
"James do you know why it takes girls take so long?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because, you have a sister!"  
  
"Well I honestly don't know, and I don't think they would tell because of something called girls honor."  
  
"Girls are so weird, girls honor?" Remus said.  
  
"Moony, don't ever try to figure out what it means, because I've been trying all my life, but Laura still won't tell me."  
  
"Girls, you can't live with them and you can't live without them." Sirius said.  
  
"James watch out!" Remus yelled.  
  
Lily then jumped into the pool right on top of him.  
  
"You're paying for this Lily!" James said. Lily then went swimming away from him.  
  
"Hey hottie!" Sirius said while looking at Audrey.  
  
"Hey dog breath." Audrey replied.  
  
"You asked for it!" Sirius then got out of the pool and pushed Audrey and Laura in.  
  
"James' you won't catch me! James? OH MY GOD! Aww! James had grabbed her and threw her up into the air.  
  
"Jamie and Lils are you guys done playing?" Laura asked.  
  
Lily looked over at James evilly. James just grinned backed at her.  
  
"What are you talking about, we weren't playing, I was making payback." James said.  
  
"Whatever, look just swim your butts over here so we can play truth or dare."  
  
"So how do are we going to play?" Lily asked.  
  
"Rule 1, everything goes," Sirius said.  
  
"Rule 2, you can't change Rule 1." James said.  
  
"Rule 3, if you don't understand something, refer back to rule number 1," Remus finished.  
  
"This is going to be interesting," Lily said.  
  
"Just to let you know I'm putting a lie detector spell on you so we know if you're lying." James said.  
  
James then put the spell on everyone including himself.  
  
"I'll go first." Sirius said. "Laura, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Ok, we'll make this easy to start off with, so I dare you to kiss James."  
  
"Sirius, that's just wrong, he's my brother"  
  
"Laura, it doesn't matter how wrong it is, everything goes, and you asked for a dare and he gave you one." Remus said in a matter of fact tone of voice.  
  
James looked over at Sirius like he could kill him.  
  
"Fine, but James I'm only doing this because I was dared to."  
  
Laura then swam over to James and kissed him on the cheek." She quickly wiped off her lips, and James wiped the kiss of his cheek."  
  
"Sirius that was really disgusting you know." James said.  
  
"Laura it's your turn," Sirius said ignoring what James had said.  
  
"Remus, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth,"  
  
"Hmmm, Ok I got it, what was your most embarrassing moment?"  
  
"Let me think, I'd have to say when my little sister, Judith had a sleepover, and she was turning 10 I think, well it was at night, and I told them I was going to bed, so I went up stairs, to go get changed into my PJ's. well anyway a couple of her friends went up and spied on me and saw me change and everything, well anyway they had a video camera I think it's called and they taped me, then they made copies of it, I didn't find out till I heard a bunch of girls scream downstairs. So I went downstairs, and Judith was asleep along with a couple of other girls, but then like 4 of the girls were up watching the tape, and I was singing in the shower! Then they gave it to some of my friends that lived in my neighborhood." Remus said.  
  
"Ok, that would be somewhat embarrassing," Sirius said.  
  
"Now it's my turn, who to pick, let me see, um ... James truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"I Dare you to let Audrey, Lily and Laura, to give you a full make over, hair, make-up, nails, shaved legs and all that other stuff, and wear it for a full 24 hours, and you have to be seen in public."  
  
"What are you kidding me, make-up is toxic to the male species!!!"  
  
"It was a Dare Prongs."  
  
"James's your going to be so Cute when we're done with you, it'll be a new you, you'll love us." Lily said, in a tone of voice that a person usually uses to talk to a dog.  
  
"James, this is going to be so much fun, I can't wait!" Laura said.  
  
Audrey just stood there looking at him evilly.  
  
"Girls we need to get our extreme stuff, everything." Audrey said looking over James.  
  
"Hmm... I think we should use blues, and natural colors, and then he's going to have to have his eyebrows fix up and those legs, we're going to have to use wax, and nails i don't know," Lily said.  
  
"We'll be back in a min, with all our stuff." Laura said.  
  
"Remus, I hate you!!"  
  
"James you could always back down from this." Sirius said.  
  
"I never back down from a dare, Padfoot and you know it."  
  
"Well have fun, they're back."  
  
The 3 of them came back with a trunk full of beauty products.  
  
"James you can sit right here ok. also we'll be putting a silencing charm on you, so you don't' scream and you'll also be stuck to your chair, until we're done." Lily said, in a happy-evil voice.  
  
"Bye James" Sirius said evilly.  
  
James got out of the pool and went into the chair.  
  
"Is the wax ready Laura?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Yep, nice and warm."  
  
"James you have hairy legs you know that." Lily said.  
  
James glared at her evilly.  
  
"Oh another thing, the more you move, what you can move the longer it takes, meaning the rougher we are on you."  
  
"Here Lily you can start on his legs, Audrey and I will work on his face."  
  
Lily then started putting gooie green stuff on James legs while Audrey and Laura were making his eyebrows look more feminine. Remus and Sirius got out of the pool and started to watch the painfully process the man promises never to do.  
  
"James don't' scrunch up your face, or I'll mess up." Laura said.  
  
James relaxed his face so he wouldn't look worse then what how he was already going to look.  
  
"I really don't like that goo gunk stuff, why would a girl ever do this to herself, this is torture. Lily what's that white thing you're pressing on my leg FRICK!! What is She doing" James thought.  
  
Lily just pulled the strip of paper that she had put over the wax off and showed it to James.  
  
"James' face clearly expressed pain beyond pain.  
  
"You enjoying this Jamie boy?" Sirius asked evilly.  
  
"James' now you have to stay still, I'm plucking your eyebrows."  
  
James was terrified. Plucking was a word he never wanted to hear. For the next 5 min. James' legs were getting waxed his eyebrow's were getting fix, his nail we're getting clean and clip. And his face had been cover with green cream stuff, which Laura still hadn't taken off him.  
  
"Laura take the cream off." Audrey said.  
  
"Now the fun begins James!" Lily said excitedly.  
  
"James you look so beautifully!" Remus said.  
  
"Hmm, what should we use in his hair?" Audrey asked.  
  
Oh my god, please not the hair, the hair is just fine, wow, my legs are soft and really soft, ok that's not right, I want my hair back on my legs!"  
  
"James' honey I want you to remember on thing when we're doing your hair, beauty is pain."  
  
"Beauty is pain, that can't be good, oh my OWWW! What are they doing, ripping out my hair now?"  
  
"James when was the last time you brushed your hair?" Laura asked.  
  
"Laura he doesn't even pack a brush when he comes to Hogwarts, to him a brush is like the devil." Remus stated.  
  
"James were, *yanking brush through hair* , almost, *yank* , down, *yank*. There we're done." Laura said.  
  
"We need a comb and a whole bunch of small rubber-band pony tail holders," Lily said.  
  
I think your hair is long enough, but I think we should straiten it first."  
  
"What's a straitener, my hair's fine; just leave it alone, and what are all those colorful rubber band things for. Sirius and Remus, your dead!"  
  
Lily then took the straitener and started straitening his hair.  
  
"You know what I have a better idea, would could do that hair due that was in the Witch Weekly, the one where the girl had short hair."  
  
"Ooo, That one, that would be great and James hair is just long enough!" Audrey said.  
  
Sirius and Remus couldn't take it anymore; they started laughing their heads off.  
  
"Laura I think we should go with the blue nail polish, it'd match his eyes."  
  
"I agree. Here it is."  
  
"Lily you get to do his toe nail." Laura said.  
  
"Why do I have to?"  
  
"Because he's your boyfriend."  
  
"Fine" Let me finish flipping his hair out, then I have to put hairspray in it, then I'll get started.  
  
"Hairspray, wait that's that stuff that stinks, and is sticky, err!!"  
  
"James' close your eyes'"  
  
Lily said, before spraying a ton of hairspray in his hair.  
  
"Audrey where's the nail polish stuff?"  
  
"Right here" she replied, handing Lily a bottle of sapphire blue nail polish.  
  
"James thank god, you take care of your toe nails," Lily said.  
  
"Now Audrey for your specialty, make-up." Lily said.  
  
"Oh this is going to be so much fun James" She said evilly.  
  
She then started applying make-up to James' face.  
  
"James you have to stay still, while I'm putting on eye shadow."  
  
"Are you trying to poke my eye out? I can't wait till this is over!"  
  
"James you're done." Lily said.  
  
"Oh you can go back in the pool; everything we used is 100% water proof."  
  
"Here's a mirror Prongs," Sirius said while trying to keep a strait face.  
  
James slowly moved the mirror up to his face not wanting to look in the mirror.  
  
"What have you guys done to me? I'm so, so ,"  
  
"Beautiful?" Lily said."  
  
"Yes I'm simply the most beautiful girl you've ever seen." James said, who finally decided to stop dreading the whole thing and go along with it.  
  
"And look what you've done to my nails! Ah! Just so beautiful they match my eyes', don't you think Sirius?" James said, while trying hard to flutter his eyes'.  
  
"If I could only look as beautiful as you James." Sirius said, dreamily.  
  
"James it's your turn.  
  
"Fine, Sirius, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." James eyes' then narrowed evilly, while an grin came on his face to match his eyes'. "I dare you to model- "I dare you to model off these down the whole street, while singing, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, opera style." James said.  
  
He then handed him a Speedo male swimsuit.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be right back." Sirius said, taking the swimsuit. A few min. later Sirius came back wearing it.  
  
"Oh Sirius don't you look just wonderful!" Audrey said.  
  
"I know, I should be a model for the witch weekly." Sirius responded.  
  
"We're waiting Padfoot." James said.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun." Lily said.  
  
Sirius then walked to the front of James' houses' yard. Sirius then started walking down the street, in a modeling fashion, and started singing the song in a trying to be deep opera voice.  
  
"Sirius does look hot in that thing." Laura said.  
  
"Get your own guy, he's already taken." Audrey said.  
  
"Laura sorry, I know who much you would want me to be your man, because I'm just so beautiful, hot, sexy, but, I'm already taken," James said, while wrapping an arm around Lily.  
  
"James, your gay," Laura said.  
  
"Me, gay?! As if! Hey Remus! What to go out?" James said in a seductive voice.  
  
"You know I would you fine looking thing." Remus said, playing along with what James said. Lily then pushed James away.  
  
"James if you love Remus so much then go hug him, and leave me alone." Lily said.  
  
"Fine, I will." James said in a superior tone of voice. James and Remus then put each other's arm around each other and watched Sirius start to walk back singing Twinkle Twinkle little Star.  
  
"Oh my God James, I honestly don't even know why I go out with you." Lily said in a I can't believe you voice.  
  
"Sirius, I can't hear you sing, sing louder!" Audrey said, who was completely enjoying this the whole time.  
  
"Really, well I'll sing louder, just for you. TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR WHO I WANDER WHAT YOU ARE, UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH, LIKE A DAIMOND IN THE SKY, TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE!" Sirius, singed in a almost yelling voice.  
  
"Thank you, I hope you all enjoyed the show that will be 20 gallons a piece now for me."  
  
"I'd pay you 20 gallons to shut up, but not to see you sing." Laura said.  
  
Sirius looked at her evilly.  
  
"Lily, truth or dare."  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Hmm...What could I ask you to do?" Sirius evilly, while looking towards the high dive.  
  
"I know, dive off the board."  
  
"Ok, that shouldn't be that hard,"  
  
"I'm not finished, you can do it butt naked, and we'll drop your bathing suit in the pool so when you dive in you can get it back." Sirius evilly stated.  
  
"Sirius, you, errr!! Fine I'll do, but you guys better not watch me when I'm taking my swim suit off, I want a towel until I'm actually diving off."  
  
"Done."  
  
"This is going to be so embarrassing. Why am I even doing this? Oh, because I don't turn down a dare, But then why didn't I choose Truth, Just think Lily it's only jumping off the board, and it's dark out, and I get a towel until I jump off." Lily thought to her self.  
  
"James, can you hold this towel up, while I take my bathing suit off." Lily asked.  
  
"Ok," James said happily.  
  
"You better not look at me either; I just don't really trust anyone else."  
  
"I promise I won't look," James said disappointedly.  
  
Lily then walked over to the corner of the fence that went around the whole backyard. James held up the towel, not looking at her, but looking down at the grass.  
  
"James, this is going to sound really dumb, but could you wrap the towel around my backside, then I can get it from there." James didn't say anything but wrapped the towel around her.  
  
"I love, and can't wait to see you."  
  
"James, think about it, its dark out, you won't see much, which is a good thing." Lily then turned around with her swimsuit in one hand, and the other hand holding the towel up around herself, just in case. Lily then walked to the side of the pool and threw her swimsuit in, and watched it sink to the bottom of the deep end of the pool." Lily, I can't believe you're actually going to do this." Laura said.  
  
"I can't either, I just am thinking that it's a Dare and it'll be over soon, very soon. Well I better start climbing the ladder, before it starts to get light out. It's happy beyond reasoning that it's pitch black out right now and you can see anything that more then a foot in front of you."  
  
"Laura then jumped into the pool, where everyone else was and swam over to them. They all watched Lily carefully climb up the 12 foot ladder, and walk to the very edge of it. Lily dropped the towel and dived in right away before anyone could see anything. A couple min. later she came back up with her bikini on again.  
  
"I'll never to that again." Lily stated.  
  
"Hey Audrey guess what, it's your turn, pick truth or dare?"  
  
"Ok, um...um...daaarrree, I think, um... yeah dare, wait no, truth, ok no Dare, yes dare" Audrey said, in a indecisive voice.  
  
"Great! You Should Have Picked Truth!" Lily said.  
  
Audrey just grinned at her, knowing she picked the better out of the two.  
  
"Ok, um...,ahhhh," Lily then started biting her lip like she always did when she was trying to think but couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Ok, um...let me think"  
  
"Lily hurry up and say a dare!" Sirius said.  
  
"I will just, hold on ok, I can't think."  
  
"We know you can't think your biting your lip again." James said.  
  
Lily just glared at him evilly. (is that even possible? well it is now)"Ok Audrey, you have to, um...go and get, wait no,"  
  
"Lily hurry up!" Remus, Laura, Sirius said together at the same time.  
  
"James help me!" Lily said in a low voice.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't, it'd be to unjust."  
  
"Since when have you worried about whether something was unjust?"  
  
"I always have."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes'.  
  
"Ok, I can't think of a dare, well a good one, so I'll pass for now." Lily said defeated.  
  
"Lily, your no fun." Audrey said, while being extremely thankful she couldn't think of one.  
  
The rest of the night continued like this until 6:30, when they finally decided it was late enough that they could go to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review!!!  
  
Toodles  
  
Jessie 


	5. Chapter 5 Life at the Evans

Disclaimer I don't own any Characters that appear in the Harry Potter Books. I do though own any characters that are not in the books.

* * *

A/N Ok I realise its been over a year since I last updated, if anyone is still interested. Yes I have been writing, I have never stopped writing. This chapter ends on page 80 on Microsoft Word. And there's like around 400 pages. Now why haven't I posted if I have so much written? Well last summer I was out of town every month and especially through July and August I was gone like 4 days come home for 3 days go back for another 4 days. Etc. And also a lot of things have happened since then like my grandpa died. And then My aunt had a baby, my sister moved away, we've been redoing our house. And Finally I am starting to have a life outside of school. This year at my school I not only have had an overloaded schedule (meaning I take 8 classes a day 9 for those people who count lunch as a class and I don't have a study hall and I also take early bird which is a class before school meaning my school day is over 8 hours long) Then I made the Drill Team or Dance Team, they call it drill team at my school which is actually the dance team. And We had practice like 4 days a week during August and then once school started we had practice every single school day before Early bird meaning that I wake at 5 am and am at school before 6am and dancing. Along with being in Drill Team, I have also been in APEC, which is a PE class that is on the weekends and you go skiing, and sailing, and camping, and rock climbing etc, wayyy better than a regular PE class, And I am in French Club, Mission Club, AWARE, Youth Group, Youth Choir, Liturgical choir, Show Choir, Madgrical, Tennis, Fall Play, Tech aka stage crew for Fall Play, Musical, and Tech for Musical, which is still going on, Dance lessons, Large Group Speech Small Group speech, Miracle Makers, JEL, Spanish Dancing, debate ok I think that's it. Anyway so basically as you can tell I have been in everything under the sun, I spend more time at school than I do at home and on weekends I'm dead tired, and tired enough where I don't even want to do things with my friends, though I want too. And then you put homework on top of all that and you result with like 3 or 4 hours of sleep every night. But now I don't have all that. And there's other things. I'm sorry for those who have been waiting. You can call me insane, which a lot of people have and they don't know how I can do everything at once, and nor do I. Another thing with the 400 pages I have to edit it unless you want to read unedited misspelled things. It's really bad, cause I just typed and I was typing on a keyboard w here the letters didn't all work.

Ok I think that's all I have to tell you

* * *

Banny is this soon enough for you? But thanks soo much for your email. I honestly thought that no one was even interested in reading it still since I haven't updated in over a year.

Thanks also to everyone else who has reviewed.

* * *

Just a warning I was going through this kind of quickly so there might be some errors (grammatical ones) please forgive me on that

* * *

**Chapter 4 Life at the Evans **

* * *

When they all finally woke up it was 3 in the afternoon.

"James wake up, it's already 3pm" Lily said, since he had fallen asleep with his head on her stomach. "Just 5 more min." Lily then stood up making James' head fall on the floor.

"No, get up now."

"Fine, I'm up."

"Let's wake the rest of them up,"

"No, not right now, let them sleep a little bit."

"Why - oh ok" James had just kissed her on the lips.

"James, stop, what if your parents are home, and see us, snogging? They hardly even know me."

"Lily don't worry." He then pulled her closer to him and started kissing her passionately.

After a couple minutes, Lily stepped back.

"James, look, I really should be getting, home, but the thing is I really don't know how to get home from here, so could you bring me home, or at least show me where the bus station is?"

"Yeah, I can, I'm not so sure about a bus station, but I can."

"James you don't know what a bus station is do you." Lily said.

"I do to, I just don't remember." James replied.

"Ok have you ever seen a big yellow school bus that picks up muggle kids and brings them to school?" Lily said in a voice, that sounded as if she was talking to a kindergartener.

"Oh! I know what your talking about now, yeah, it's just down town, about like 5, 6 blocks away from here."

"Great can you show me where it is, since I have no idea."

"Yeah, I'll just leave a note telling them where we are so they don't wonder where we are."

"That would be smart." "Of course it would, because I thought of it." James wrote a quick note and left it on the table.

"James you know what I was just thinking, this would mean that you would be seen in public, meaning you would be completing your dare."

"I forgot about that, forgot the fact that I even had make-up on and my beautiful blue nail polish that matches my eyes'."

"Well I must say your hair looks great, if I do say so myself.

"Do you think your sister would mind if I borrow a shirt and pair of shorts?"

"No, I don't think she would even realise they were gone."

"Great, I'll be right back."

"I'm going to change too."

"Wear shorts, it's a must, then you can show off your legs."

"I am, because my legs are just so soft and silky."

James went into his room, and Lily went into Laura's bedroom to change, into different clothes. A few min. later they both came out, and went back downstairs where everyone was still in a deep sleep, and went outside, to start walking to the bus station.

"James, do you have any muggle money on you by chance?"

"Yeah I do, figured that I should bring some."

"Ok, good, I'll pay you back, the next time I see you. So it's how many blocks away?"

"About 4 now, hmm, you know today's a very nice day."

"I was just noticing that."

"Yeah, it would be a splendid day to play quidditch."

"James is there something wrong with you?"

"No, why would you ask that."

"Um lets see, your using words like very nice and splendid day, words you don't use."

"Well it's your fault, that I'm like this."

"My fault, why would it be my fault?"

"Because, I want it to be, so it is."

"Whatever. Thanks for showing me where the bus station is, even though, I know that you're going to end up walking 10-12 blocks all together, and it was really out of your way and stuff, but thanks."

"Anytime, there's the bus station, it's not big at all, but it's a bus station."

"It's just fine." Lily and James then went up to the counter to by a ticket.

"James, why did you get 2 tickets?"

"I'm not going to let you go alone on that big bus, with scary people all by yourself."

"James you do realise that I am 17 and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, right?"

"Yes, but you see this way, I get to see you, and don't have to only think about you, when I could see you in person, and be with you." James said lovingly.

James and Lily then got of the bus, and sat in the back of it, together. and waited to get off at there next stop, to only get on another bus, and then to repeat this process about 15 times, before they finally reached Lily's neighbourhood.

When they reached Lily's house it was almost dinner time.

"James you can come inside and you might as well eat dinner with us."

"Ok." Lily then walked n the front door her find her mum come running at her and engulfing her into a hug.

"Lillian, I've been so worried about you!"

"Mum why would you be worried about me? I was at my friend's house, and I called you and told you that."

"Because I worry about my daughters."

Lily just shook her head.

"Oh mum this is James Potter, he's my close friend from school."

James stepped forward from the shadows of the door.

"James this is my mum,"

"Hello, how nice it is to meet you." James said, while shaking Mrs. Evens hand.

"Pleasure to meet you to, James." Mrs. Evan's said back in a motherly tone.

"Mum James can stay for dinner tonight right?" Lily asked.

"Of course he can, it'll be ready in about 2 hours." Mrs. Evens replied.

Lily then started showing James her house. He was amazed by all the ways muggles had learned to cope with life without magic. Lily then took him to the last room in the house, which was her own bedroom.

"Is that a CD player?" James asked like it was a big deal.

"Yeah, here I'll show you how to use it." Lily said in a kind of laughing voice, because of the look on James' face. "First you push this button which opens this, and then you put the CD in there, like that, then you push the thing down and then you push the play button, and then the song starts to play. Then you can push this button to stop it, this one if you want to go to a different song. Then this one turn the volume up or down. "

"This is bloody brilliant."

Lily started laughing.

"Here want to show you something." Lily then picked up a magazine from her desk and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"This is the car I want to get, it's a mustang -convertible."

"Lily you can drive a car?" James asked like he would of never thought that it would be possible for someone their age to drive.

"Yeah, I can drive, it's not that hard. I got my license last summer."

"Cool, who's that?" James asked pointing to a picture that was lying on Lily's desk.

"Oh that's one of my best friends. Her names' Teresa Romeo, she went to my old school, Royal Docks. I told her that I had to go to a boarding school, which was an all girls' school, when I got my letter from Hogwarts.

"I see." James responded.

"Do you want to go play basketball, or even fencing?"

"How about basketball, it doesn't' sound like you can kill yourself playing it. You're going to have to teach me since I really don't know how. "

"I know." The phone in Lily's room then rang.

"I got it," said a girl in the hall who was running into Lily's room.

"Who's that?" James silently asked Lily.

"That's my sister Petunia."

"It's for you Lillian," Said Petunia dully while handing her the phone.

Lily took the phone out of her hand. "Hello?" Lily said into the phone. "Hi Teresa!...We were just talking about you?...So what's new with you?... You're actually going out with him now!...I know I have...Hey can you come over?...because I want you to meet someone...my boyfriend...yes I have a boyfriend...ok great see you in a bit, bye.

Lily then hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing really, she's just coming over, she lives' down the street, I really, really would like for you to meet her."

"Meet a friend of yours? Are you serious? this is going to be terrible!"

"James!"

"I was just kidding." Lily rolled her eyes' at the last comment.

"Let's just go down stairs and wait outside on the front porch."

"So have you figured out what you're going to do since we're done with school and everything?" James asked once they were outside.

"Um... I really don't know, maybe something with the ministry, or something like that. Do you know yet?"

"I'm trying out for England's quidditch team, but I don't want to do that all my life."

"I see." A girl then came running up Lily's driveway.

Lily jumped up and ran over to the girl, and gave her a big hug.

"Omg! I miss you so much, I haven't seen you for ages!"

"I know" the girl replied. They then broke apart and started doing a weird handshake thing. "Teresa this is James, James this is Teresa." Lily said.

They both said Hi to each other. "So you guys want to play a game or something?" Lily continued. "We could play soccis(sock-kiss)." Teresa said.

(a/n soccis is a game my brother's and their friends made up it's a game that a cross between tennis soccer and ping pong, it's really fun, ok well anyway you use a tennis court, and u use a soccer ball (American) and u keep scoring like in ping pong. and u "Juggle" the soccer ball with ur feet, and the ball can only hit the ground on ur side 2, or the other team gets a point, ok that's basically it, its hard, but really fun.)

"What's socciss?" James asked.

"It's only like the best sport in the whole wide world!" Teresa quickly responded.

"Didn't they have sports at your school that you could play."

"Yeah they did." Lily said.

"What sports then?"

"We played Quidditch!" James proudly said, because he finally knew something that they were talking about.

"What is Quidditch?"

"Never mind, it'd take a year to explain it, and you wouldn't believe half of the stuff we told you."

"Try me."

"Teresa, I can't tell you, I'm not allowed to tell you, and neither can James, it's against the law." Lily stated.

"Can we just show James how to play."

"Fine." Tresa said in a somewhat ticked off voice.

"Tessa go and set up the tennis net, and I'll go get a soccer ball, James you can go with her or me, I don't care."

"I'll go with you."

Lily then went into her house and grabbed a soccer ball from her closet.

"James this is a soccer ball. Please just go along with the game even though there's no magic involved in anyway or form."

"I will, and hey, who to say that I won't like it, even if it is a muggle sport?" James said, while he and Lily were walking to the backyard.

"What's a muggle sport?"

"Never mind that, let's just start showing James how to play it, he's never played soccer before, so it's going to take a while. For the next 15 min. they explained to James in great detail how to play socciss and how to keep the ball up in the air, and how to pass it and all the rules that go with the game.

"Ok James here now we'll let you try it," Lily said.

Lily then kicked the ball up into the air and bumped it with her head over to James. James tried to juggle the ball with his knees but failed, and the ball dropped. After a half hour James was finally getting it pertty good, on his own.

"Lily, James' is so freakin hott! Do they make them all that way at your school?" Teresa said

"Unfortunately no," Lily replied. '

"You are so lucky, and then the fact that he's not a jerk or stuck up in his own world is great,"

"I know." Lily and Teresa then started to giggle.

"I wonder if he'll ever really get it down, like we do, look at him." Lily said.

They both then started giggling even louder then before.

"Lily and Tresa if your so much better then me you try it" James said, noticing that they were laughing about him, but not really why.

"Fine" smirked Lily taking the ball from James. James then went off the tennis court. Lily and Tresa then started to playing a game of soccis. James' just stood there shocked at there ability, there was no doubt that they were good.

"Ok, so your good," James said after a few min of watching them.

"Good?" Teresa said. "Ok, you guys are awesome."

"That's more like it, do you think you can play a game now?" Lily said.

"Yeah."

"Teresa, you can be by yourself, and James and I will be together, he won't be much of a help anyway."

James then glared at Lily evilly.

"What James it's the truth!"

"So!"

"Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah it's just fine."

"And after a while we can switch and stuff."

"Ok."

"Here you start." Lily said throwing the ball over to her.

1 hour later

"Lily, James go wash your hands dinner will be ready in 5 min." Mrs. Evens called out the window, from the kitchen.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you later Tresa." Lily said in a some what sad tone of voice.

"Bye Lily and James, I'll see you soon, hopefully."

Tresa started walking back to her house. Lily and James then turned to go back inside to go wash there hands as they were instructed to do, (a/n Lily's mum was very high into hygiene)

"Hi Heather, where did you come from?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I just got back from a friends' house, and then earlier I was at camp." Heather replied.

"Who's he?"

"He is James Potter." Lily stated.

"Hi," said James who put out a hand to Heather to shake, who happened to be like half the size of him.

Heather just ignored the hand and just said Hi back to him. "Hey Lily guess who comeing over to eat with us?"

"Who," asked Lily dully.

"Vernon!"

"What, you can't be serious, I hate him, ERR!"

"Yeah, he is, and to let you know mum and dad think very highly of him, he's always suxing up to them."

"Oh my god." Lily said while rolling her eyes.

"I know." Heather then went running back downstairs.

Lily and James then came back downstairs after washing their hands.

"Mum, why is Vernon eating with us?" Lily asked.

"Lily, Vernon is a very nice young man, and your sister is very fond of him. So I don't know why you would be so upset with him eating with us."

"Come on James, let's just go sit down at the table."

They then walked into the dinning room, where Petunia, Vernon, Heather and Mr. Evens were already sitting.

"James you can sit here. Petunia, Vernon, and Dad, this is James Potter, he's a close friend of mine from school."

Mr. Evans said hi back. While Vernon sat there looking at James in disgust. While Petunia was keep on muttering freak under her breath. Lily's mum then came and joined them, bringing the food from the kitchen and putting it on the table. Everyone, well mostly everyone, sat there and had an enjoyable meal, and held a pleasant, but somewhat forced conversation when it came to Lily, James, Petunia and Vernon. Vernon then stood up.

"I have something to say."

"Petunia, I love you with my whole heart and soul, and I promise to keep you safe from anything unnatural, or bad. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you. Would you be my wife and marry me?"

At this point, Petunia was in tears of joy. Mr. and Mrs. Evans had a proud look on their faces, Mrs. Evans, starting to get emotional. Heather was in shock why someone would ever ask Petunia to marry him or her. Lily kept her head down, while covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. And James really didn't know what to think of it, except that he was going to kill Vernon for basically calling Lily and all other wizards and witches freaks, and "unnatural". Vernon then took a small box and opened it, revealing a ring, that look alright, it wasn't really anything to brag about, to say the least.

"Oh Vernon! I love you so much, of course I'd marry you."

Vernon then slipped the ring on her finger.

"Mum, may I be excused?" Lily asked.

"Sure honey." Lily then went walked out the back door, and Petunia shot her and evil glare.

Once Lily was outside, she fell over laughing.

inside, still

"Honey, this is so great, my little baby all grown up and getting married, and then you'll be having kids of your own. I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Evans said once Lily had left the table.

"Why did Lily leave the table? Especially with people like Vernon and your dreaded sister Petunia, hmm...ok, I think I'll go outside and see what's up with Lily. James thought. "Mrs. Evans may I be excused too?"

"Yes dear."

"Thank you." James then got up and glanced over at Petunia and Vernon.

"Vernon you better keep your mouth shut about Lily, or you'll find your self in a living nightmare." James quietly muttered threateningly; as he was now glaring at him.

James then walked to the back door and went outside to find Lily lying in the grass, laughing her head off.

"Lily why in the world are you laughing?" James curiously asked.

Lily then stopped laughing and looked up at James. "If only you knew them like me, I mean they're prefect for each other in every way, they don't like anything that has to do with magic and they both hate me. But I still can't believe that pig is going to marry my rat sister, I honestly think I'll die the day I see there children, I know they won't be cute. James, you, Sirius, Remus and Peter have to pull pranks at her wedding. This is so funny! Honestly, I never thought I'd live to see the day that someone would be dumb enough to marry Petuners.

Lily then started cracking up again. James just stood there still not completely understanding why she was laughing as hard as she was about it. "And I think for them, marrying each other is kind of a last resort thing, since I know no one ever dated Petuners, until she meet Vernon, and knowing Vernon, I'd be surprised if he had a girlfriend before Petuners." Lily then started laughing again, though not as hard.

A couple seconds later Lily stopped laughing and James sat down next to her.

"Wow you can see a lot of stars from here, even though you live in the city."

"I know, I love at night just being able to look at the stars from my bedroom window."

"Hey look there's a shooting star!"

"I call it!"

"No, I get to make the wish I saw it first!"

"did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not"

"Did too."

"This is dumb James, look you can make the wish."

"No, it's alright you can."

"Ok"

"No, you weren't suppose to say ok, you were suppose to say no really, James should make the wish."

Lily sat there and ignored him, while biting her lip, thinking about what to wish for.

"I know," she said quietly.

"What?"

"That none of this ever happened to Sirius, that his little sister was alright."

"I do too." James then leaned over to kiss her.

"That's so sick!"

Lily turned around to see who it was.

"Heather what in the world do you think you're doing out here spying on James and I?" Lily angerly asked.

"I for one wasn't spying on, I was getting my shoes, that I left out here, earlier!"

"Fine get your shoes then go!" Lily spat back.

"That's all I planned on doing," Heather quietly said.

Heather grabbed her shoes, and went back inside.

"I love her, but honestly sometimes I get completely fed up with her, and want to kick her in the arse."

James chuckled at this, knowing exactly what she meant.

"You know, it's getting really late, I should be heading home." James said.

"Alright, how are you going to get home then?"

"I'll take the knight bus."

"The knight bus?"

"Yeah, you never have heard of it before, or seen it, but it's there."

"I see, well I guess I'll be seeing you later, Bye James, I love you, and take care of Sirius, and make sure he doesn't do something stupid." Lily said while hugging James.

"Don't worry." James then hugged her tighter.

Lily loved it when James did this, she loved the fact that he was taller and more muscular making her feel protected and loved. James on the other hand loved it too, he liked because Lily was smaller then him and fitted against him just right. Though, he sometimes felt if he hugged her any tighter she would break in half, but he knew other wise, from personal experiences from before they were going out. James then let her go, against his own will, and kissed her on the lips and said bye on last time before heading out to the street. Lily stood there in a semi trance until she couldn't see James any longer, she then went back inside and silently closed the door behind her and melted to the floor. She then jumped up after a while, and went up to her room to go get ready for bed.

James walked away feeling like he was the luckiest man alive, because he had Lily. James waved for the knight bus, which stopped and picked him up and brought him back to his house.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews of any kind are welcome as long as they are constructive ones.

* * *

Jessie 


End file.
